


Checkmate

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Alistair (Dragon Age), Blended family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Marriage, New Family, Pregnancy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: Ari Cousland considers herself a master matchmaker, and she's about to prove why.She introduces Alistair to her friend, Sara Carline -- the ninth born of the Bann of West Hill. There's immediate sparks between the two of them. But Alistair is soon betrothed to Alia Penteghast -- cousin to the King of Nevarra-- throwing a wrench in the budding romance. He'll need to decide between duty and love.At the same time, Princess Eleanor is getting used to not only having her mother back after 3 years, but also Anders as a step father. The couple share news with her soon after their return that shakes her world, and makes her question her place in the new family.This story is part of the "Warden Ari" universe.  I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to ask questions if anything is unclear or you haven't read the rest of the series.Thanks tohellosweetie17for the beta work!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At a reader's request, I started writing this story. Unfortunately I can't recall which of you asked for it LOL please speak up!!

Arianna Cousland brushed down any remaining wrinkles out of her daughter, Eleanor’s, dress and stood up. She twirled her index finger in a circle pointing up. “Turn.”

Dutifully, Eleanor slowly turned, her green dress shimmering as she did; her long blonde hair in perfect curls from the royal hairdresser. She looked more like Zevran to her mother every day. She had his cheekbones, his eyes, his hair, but the smile was at least Ari’s. The girl was a beautiful mix of her parents.

“She’s fine, Angel,” Anders tried to reassure his wife. Ari took in the long black jacket and black cotton breeches accentuating his height and the muscles in his arms, and reached to tug on the jacket. “I look fine too. Don’t start fussing on me,” he teased her and kissed her nose as he gently removed her hand from his clothing.

“It’s our first official event as a family, I just.. Maker, I don’t know; I usually don’t give a sodding fig what any of those twits think. I just don’t want to give them all anything they can use against us,” Ari sighed as Anders put an arm around her waist.

“How could they not love us? The beautiful Hero, the adorable Princess and the most astonishingly handsome mage they’ve ever seen.” Anders winked at the Princess as he spoke, and she giggled in response.

Ari took a deep breath and nodded. She took Eleanor’s hand as the family walked into the ballroom of the Royal Palace. The room decorated exquisitely with colors of gray and blue throughout to represent the Wardens. It was a true celebration for the King’s nameday. Noblemen and women from all across Thedas had come to honor the King (and eat all his food, as he had joked with Ari the day before). Banners decorated the walls with the Theirin family crest on some, griffons to represent the Grey Wardens on others. The large buffet tables incorporated cheese in nearly every dish to please the monarch.

As they entered the room, Ari walked with a confidence that hid the nausea in her stomach from the morning sickness that still plagued her.  She had used powder and blush on her face to hide the slight green pallor she had of late. They had not yet told Eleanor she would be a big sister, wanting to let her get used to the idea of Anders as her stepfather first. All of this combined made her antsy about attending tonight’s function. Thankfully, the first face she saw was a friendly one.

“Lady Carline.” She smiled and took the woman’s hand gently in hers. Sara was several inches taller than Ari, who was shorter than just about all her fellow nobles. Sara’s long blonde hair came halfway to her waist, in sweeping, natural curls. Her eyes brown, shining with a kindness, a gentleness that set her apart from many of the others here. “Allow me to introduce my husband, Anders. Anders, Lady Sara Carline.”

“Lady Arianna, so good to see you back in Ferelden. You’ve been missed,” Lady Carline gave her a warm smile, then turned and gave Anders the same warm look. “Congratulations on the nuptials, Lord Anders.”

Anders looked slightly awkward, not used to all the formal titles, especially ones thrown at him. He was even more surprised to find himself addressed as such, painfully aware that his marriage was not considered binding, seeing as the nobility considered him nothing but a dirty mage. He nodded, unsure as to what to say and not wishing to embarrass his wife.

“Hi, Lady Sara,” Eleanor beamed up at the woman.

“Well hello, Your Highness. You look beautiful.” Sara curtseyed.

“Mama helped me pick out my dress. It’s my favorite color.” The girl happily turned to show off her dress.

“It’s a wonderful dress. You appear happy to have her back,” Sara replied.

Eleanor smile widened as she took Ari’s hand again and nodded to the woman.

A man walked up to them, dressed in expensive looking clothing and wearing an expression like he found himself impressive. His jet black hair a striking contrast to Sara’s blonde, but otherwise their similar features made it clear they were related.

“Lady Arianna,” the man bowed. “I hope my dear sister is not bothering you.” Anders could tell by the man’s mannerism that he had not meant his comment in jest and started to understand Ari’s distaste of these people.

“Lord Carline.” Anders watched as his wife’s manner completely changed before his eyes. She went from the warm woman he knew to someone that seemed distant; disinterested. “I don’t believe you’ve met my husband-Anders.”

The man raised an eyebrow and just grunted at Anders. _So much for being invited around for tea_.

“Sara, come find me later. There is someone I am dying to introduce you to.” Ari was now back to her normal self, her eyes shining with affection for the woman before her.

The family moved further into the ballroom when Ari noticed Eleanor now hiding behind Anders’ legs. Whenever the girl was nervous or scared when she was younger, she would often hide behind Zevran. While Ari worried about what was causing her daughter to be scared, she was also pleased to see the action. It told her that Ele had started to think of Anders as safety. Even though she had been excited at their wedding, in the month since, Eleanor had become uneasy around Anders as the reality of a new family sunk in. Ari looked around and saw Isolde headed their way and understood at once the cause of her daughter’s fear.

“Ele, I see Uncle Fergus over there talking with Aunt Bethany and Aunt Elissa. Why don’t you go over and say hi to them?” Ari stood in front of the girl so that Eleanor could no longer see Isolde’s approach. The girl nodded, giving her mother a grateful look before walking toward her uncle.

“What was that about?” Anders raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you later,” Ari smiled warmly at him. She then turned around just as Isolde reached them.

“Arlessa,” Ari’s voice again was devoid of all warmth. Even though he couldn’t see her face, Anders felt sure she had the same disinterested look she’d had earlier.

“Lady Arianna. It is wonderful having you return. Congratulations to you and Anders.” She tilted her head slightly.

“I’m just sure you are happy, Arlessa.” Anders found it curious that Ari kept using the woman’s title instead of her name. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked to him as if his wife was snarling as he moved to stand beside her.

“My Lady, is...” Isolde started.

“I know.” Ari was definitely snarling, even though her face still had a fake grin; Anders had known her long enough to see the subtle difference. Gone was the sweet, loving wife and in her place stood the hard ass Warden Commander who faced down both the Mother and the Architect. Isolde barely contained the look of pain from how hard Ari squeezed her hand.

“My La...”

“If I see you _anywhere_ _near_ my daughter, or hear of you making a slur against her ever again, no one will find your body. I’m sure we understand each other, _Arlessa_?” Ari glared at the woman who paled and nodded quickly before hastily making a retreat.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Anders whispered in her ear. When she turned to face him, her face was back to the caring and softness he loved about her. “It’s a little unnerving how you keep doing that face thing.”

Ari laughed, “Face thing.” She giggled again and smirked at him. “Years of training.” She kissed his cheek sweetly before they continued to make their way to the throne .

“Happy nameday, Your Majesty.” Ari curtseyed as they approached Alistair. He wore a full beard and mustache and his hair had grown long over the years, falling just over his collar. He looked very different from the youthful warden he had been when they first met over twelve years prior. He wore a red robe over a white dress shirt and red pants that matched the color of the robe.

Alistair rolled his eyes at her. “Knock it off.”

She allowed him to pull her in close for a hug. “Love you, Royal Bastard,” she whispered in his ear.

“That’s better.” Alistair smirked at her and nodded a greeting to Anders. “What did you say to Isolde? I’ve never seen her scurry away from someone so quickly before.”

Ari chuckled, “I just reminded her that I’m back now and that her words have consequences.”

“And that she is still someone that could take down a mess of darkspawn if needed,” Anders smirked.

Alistair squeezed his arm that was around her. “Have I told you how amazing it is to have you back, sister. Now where’s my present?”

“My miraculous return wasn’t enough? Ali, I’m hurt.” She gave him a mock pout, and he just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fine,” she huffed. “Wait here; don’t move.” She walked off, leaving Anders and Alistair standing near the throne along with Teagan.

“I’m King, and she’s still bossing me around,” Alistair sighed, and Anders coughed to cover up a laugh. Teagan didn’t bother trying to cover up his laugh. “Laugh it up, mage. She’ll be ordering you around soon enough,” the King smirked while looking at Anders out of the corner of his eye. He knew the man was still nervous around him, and he found a wicked thrill that at least _someone_ found him intimidating.

Ari returned a moment later, her arms linked with someone Alistair had never met before. He was positive he would have remembered meeting the most beautiful woman in the world. There was something about her; something that instantly drew him in. All at once he felt the confident thirty-year-old king slip away, replaced by the awkward, unsure nineteen-year-old warden.

“Sire,” Ari smirked at him when he gave her an unamused look in response to the title. Apparently even his nameday was not enough to stop her from tormenting him, though he’d never admit that he secretly loved it because it meant that they were siblings and that she treated him like a normal person. “Alistair, allow me to introduce Lady Carline.”

“It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty.” Sara, curtseyed.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at the name. He remembered Ari mentioning a ‘Lady Carline’ when they were in Skyhold. He had dismissed it out of hand at the time, but now, seeing the young woman before him, he felt as if he’d been struck by lightning, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. He realized he had been staring when he heard Teagan cough politely beside him.

“You know, the King is a wonderful dancer. Perhaps you should take her to the dance floor and demonstrate?” Ari suggested.

Teagan gently nudged Alistair, which unlocked his brain. To his embarrassment, he felt a blush build on his cheeks. _So very Kingly_ , he scolded himself. “It would be my honor,” he replied as smoothly as he could muster and held out a hand which the beauty took with a shy smile across her lips. The smug look on Ari’s face when they passed was not lost on him, but at the moment he felt too entranced with the lady who now held onto the crook of his arm to worry about it.

“Might you be so kind as to allow me to steal your bride away for a dance?” Fergus asked Anders as he held his hand out to his sister. Anders nodded with an amused grin as the Teyrn led Ari to the dance floor while Nathaniel took her spot beside Anders. He was grateful to finally have a friend beside him, and the two soon started up a discussion about married life.

Alistair had never been more grateful for the dance lessons Eamon had insisted he take when he’d first become King. His mind felt blank, but his body seemed to be moving simply by muscle memory.  He barely even noticed any of the other people on the dance floor. His whole focus had narrowed to the woman holding his hand and arm as they danced. _If only I could look at her for more than two seconds without feeling like I may catch on fire._

From up close he could see two small freckles on her right cheek that just begged to be kissed. _You only just met her five minutes ago and already you’re thinking about kissing? What is wrong with you?_ He scolded himself. He must have been scowling without realizing based on the sudden look of uncertainty on her face. _And now you’re scaring her off without having said more than a few words to her. Maker, no wonder you’re still single._

Sara couldn’t help but stare at the king. Hard as it was to believe, he was even more handsome up close than he looked from across the room. Despite the beard, up close you could still see the boyish features in his face, and a spark of mischief in his eyes. He also appeared to be incredibly nervous. Most would probably see that as a character flaw for a monarch, but she found it endearing. Every time her eyes would catch his, he would quickly glance away.

She felt the large bicep under her hand and it reminded her that he was not just some pampered noble, but a warrior. She’d heard stories from Arianna about the two of them in the Blight, and now, here he was. The Warden who would be King, dancing with _her_ . She was going to have to find some way to properly thank Arianna. A pie, perhaps. The King looked at her again and she felt pretty sure she could see a blush on his cheeks. Apple pie. A _large_ apple pie.

Her joy turned to disappointment when she watched him scowl. Had she offended him somehow?

“Your Majesty?” She looked at him apprehensively.

“I... er...yes?” He stumbled over his words.

“Are you alright, Your Majesty? You seem...unhappy.” She watched his face for any clue to the cause of his distress.

“I was just thinking,” his eyes finally met hers, “about Lady Cousland.”

“Oh.” She hid her disappointment. She’d heard rumors about the two of them, but hadn’t believed them until now. Here she’d been having some fantasy in her head about her and the King of Ferelden and meanwhile he’d been thinking about another woman.

“Yes. I was thinking that I need some way to thank her for this dance. An apple pie, perhaps,” he continued unaware of her disappointment.

Her smile grew, and she had to cover the laugh that threatened to come out.

“You probably think that’s odd--foolish even. I seem to forget not everyone cares about what’s rambling about in my head.” He looked above her head, avoiding her eyes again.

“I think it’s a dear thought. And I’d love to hear what’s rambling in your head some time, Your Majesty,” she grinned at him.

His eyes snapped to hers in surprise. “I...really?”

She nodded, and felt the urge to touch his cheek, but squeezed his arm to keep from doing so. Such things would not be appropriate, especially for someone in her standing.

“Would you...are you...lunch?” He stumbled in his steps. “Oh bloody Maker,” the King grumbled and again she tried to hold back a giggle. “I can address a room full of people, but when I try to ask a pretty woman to have lunch, suddenly I can’t speak.”

He called her pretty? She felt like she might faint from the shock, but if she did that, she’d miss the rest of the dance.

“Let’s try this again with less embarrassment. Lady Carline, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for lunch tomorrow?” He smiled looking quite pleased with himself. “There, I did it, aren’t you proud of me?” He winked at her.

“Yes, and yes, Your Majesty. It’d be my honor.” She blushed.

“I promise to work on learning to speak between now and then.” Alistair stepped back and took her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss on the back of it as the dance ended. A moment later Arl Eamon swept him away, needing the King to meet with someone.

“I really hope you didn’t bother the King.” She looked beside her to see her brother, Curtis, looking displeased with her. To be honest, he always looked that way.

“Quite the opposite, dear brother. His Majesty invited me to join him for lunch tomorrow.” She couldn’t help but feel joy at seeing the look of utter shock and disbelief on her brother’s face as she walked away.

***

“You may want to get over there.” Nathaniel tilted his head across the room and Anders’ eyes followed to where Nathaniel indicated. His attention naturally drew to her; his angel. Her back was turned to him but he could hear her laughter.

“She seems fine. Why the concern?”

“You really have a lot to learn.” Nathaniel shook his head, but he gave Anders a look of kindness. “Word of your nuptials hasn’t spread yet. Those are the eligible bachelors here all taking an interest in your wife. I know this is new to you, but get over there and make it clear she’s not available.”

“Why wouldn’t she just tell them?” Anders worried. Was she ashamed of him?

“She probably has, but if you don’t establish that you are together, it will seem to them that it’s a marriage in name alone and that there’s the possibility of her taking a lover. There’s a lot you need to learn now that you’re a noble.” Nathaniel gently nudged him with a hand to his back. “The sooner you establish yourself the less you’re going to have to deal with gifts arriving at your home from others trying to woo her. Now go.”

Anders slowly crossed the room to where she was, Nathaniel’s words playing in his mind. He knew she loved him, but there were still doubts swirling in his head that once she was back among men with station and money, that she would lose interest in him. Those all melted away when she turned and looked at him. It was hard to miss the pure love and affection in her eyes, and given how the men all looked disappointed, they hadn’t missed it either.

“Dance with me?” he asked her as he held out his hand.

“Always.” Ari took his hand in hers and let him lead her to the dance floor.

*******

“I’m a master.” She grinned as they walked to the King’s private dining room.

“You are _not_ a master. Telling Evelyn to kiss Cullen does not make you a master matchmaker. It makes you someone who sees the obvious,” Anders teased his wife.

“But see how happy Alistair looks. And I also told you to kiss me if you recall.” Ari smirked at him.

“That you did. Best advice I was ever given.” Anders put his arm around her waist and kissed her nose.

Anders pulled out a chair for her as she sat at the table. Alistair gave her a soft smile and a nod to Anders. “I thank you both for staying out of the closets last night. I nearly had a maid quit after she caught you two the last time.”

Ari blushed and suddenly became interested in her napkin. Anders however, seemed unphased. “Newlyweds,” the only explanation he offered.

Alistair suddenly stood straight up, knocking over his goblet and sending a few things crashing. The King immediately turned beet red with embarrassment as the servers rushed around to clean the mess and place a new serving before him.

“Tell me she didn’t see that,” he whispered as he looked over to where Lady Carline was being led to the table by one of the Royal Guards.

Ari looked over and noticed the Lady was doing her best to seem unaffected. Ari gave Alistair a sympathetic look.

Sara curtsied and then blushed slightly with a small smile as Alistair held out a chair for her.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” She watched his face as he sat.

“Alistair. Please. At least when it’s just us...um...us and them.” He looked over to Ari and Anders.

“He means to say he would rather you just let all the rules go out the window and relax,” Ari explained to her friend.

Sara nodded and gave Alistair a warm smile. “Alistair then. Oh, I feel like I just did something naughty.” She laughed, and it was just the most beautiful sound Alistair thought he’d ever heard. She handed him a package wrapped in brown paper and string. “Oh, I baked last night-- banana bread. I hope that’s alright.”

“That sounds wonderful. Uh...I’m afraid I don’t know your given name, my Lady.” Alistair tried to keep from sighing as he looked at her. He knew somewhere in the castle Arl Eamon would be disappointed in him. “Someone,” he spoke as he glanced at Ari before returning his attention to the Lady, “was remiss with that information.”

“You may call me Sara.” She smiled.

“An odd way to phrase it. Is that a nickname?” Alistair couldn’t stop looking at those freckles. Would it be inappropriate to kiss them? Probably. Most definitely. He should really stop looking at them. Oh Maker, now he’s been looking too long. Water; water would be good. He grabbed for his goblet, nearly knocking it over again. He felt a hand touch his and squeezed it gently; he didn’t have to turn his head to know it was Ari trying to help calm him.

“It’s what I would prefer. I think my parents ran out of name ideas by the time they got to me. I have eight older siblings.”

“Oh, well I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” Alistair felt like he wanted to know everything he could about her. Was this what Zevran had meant when he told him once in those early days: that he felt like he was caught in a hurricane just trying to hold his ground when he was around Ari?

“Kitten.”

“Where?” Anders asked, excitedly looking around. He noticed the glare from his wife and froze.

“That’s um...” Alistair tried to figure out what would be the right answer. Clearly she didn’t like the name, but wouldn’t it be in bad taste to say he didn’t either? Probably. _Help_ he tried to communicate to Ari without actually looking at her. Thankfully help came from the other member of their lunch, though not necessarily intended.

“That’s uh, very unique. Pretty, yes pretty. Dear if we have a girl let’s name her that. We should...” Anders babbled.

Ari kicked him under the table. “Stop,” she hissed.

“I want to, but my mouth won’t stop saying words,” Anders pleaded with her.

Ari helpfully placed her hand over his mouth. She decided to have mercy on the two men by changing the subject. “Sara, did I ever tell you about the time Alistair saved my life?”

“No!” Sara looked at Alistair, impressed. Maker bless his sister, Alistair thought.

Ari made a disgusted face and wiped the hand that had been over Anders’ mouth on her napkin while giving him a look of displeasure. The mage, however, smirked and looked at her with mirth before beginning to eat his salad.

She turned back to Sara and her smile returned. “It was during the Blight. Pretty early on when it was just the two of us and a woman, Morrigan.  So Morrigan had stayed back at the camp while Alistair and I went to town for supplies, Morrigan not really being what you’d call a ‘people person’.”

“Most understated comment ever,” Alistair chuckled, earning him a grin from Ari.

“Yes well anyway I should mention it poured rain all day. We were probably a good forty minutes from town when I fell in the mud and broke my ankle. Alistair immediately started looking for a splint to help me, and I was in a lot of pain. I think that’s why neither of us noticed the darkspawn until they were nearly on top of us.”

Sara’s eyes widened, clearly glued to the story as Anders and Alistair listened. Alistair really hoped he came out of this story sounding good. He felt like he did a good enough job making himself look the fool in front of Sara; he didn’t need help.

“So there I am, stuck in the mud and in an incredible amount of pain. Oh, I should probably mention I’d broken this ankle before, a few years earlier when I fell off a horse. So I’m not sure if that made it hurt worse or not. Anyway, I’m on the ground and even though I had my daggers out, there really was little I could do between the pain and not being able to get up. But Alistair here,” she reached next to her and gently squeezed his hand,” he kept them from even getting close. There were four of them. Not a big deal if it had been the two of us, but given that it was just him, and he was trying to keep them from getting to me, and it was also slippery as my broken ankle could attest to.”

Alistair smiled at her. “Well I couldn’t very well let you perish and leave me alone with Morrigan, could I?”

“Oh, and here I thought it was genuine concern for my well being, not self preservation.” Ari chuckled at him. “Anyway he managed to fight them all off and once they were dead, he managed to carry me the two miles to the town and find a healer to set it, and then he carried me the whole way back to camp _with_ our supplies as the healer told him I shouldn’t put weight on it for a day. It wasn’t until we got back to camp that I found out he’d broken his hand in the fight. Morrigan healed him, albeit begrudgingly.”

Alistair wondered if he would be able to name Ari ‘Hero of Ferelden’ again for the look of admiration that Sara now gave him.

“You carried her with a broken hand? Twice?” Sara looked at him warmly. She knew he had to have been brave, to face the Archdemon and end the Blight, but to hear about an actual event. It made her heart feel like it might burst from her chest. Handsome _and_ brave. “Why didn’t you get healing at the town?”

“We didn’t have enough money. Ari needed it more than I did, and we desperately needed the supplies too. It wasn’t really a choice.” Alistair shrugged.

Selfless too, apparently. How was this man possibly still available? Sara felt pretty sure if anyone looked close enough they’d see little hearts and stars floating above her as she looked at the King. _Stop it_ , she scolded herself. _He’s the King of Ferelden. You are reaching well above your station to even dream of such things. He just invited you to lunch as a kindness._

“Alistair, I think that was amazing. You give yourself far too little credit.” Sara beamed at him as she handed him a slice of the banana bread.

“How much longer are you in Denerim?” Alistair hoped it would be for a while. He took a bite of the bread. It tasted amazing, he’d never had banana bread before, but he decided right there it was his new favorite type of bread.

“Another five or six days I believe. My brother has some business to attend to while he and other Banns and Arls are here,” Sara explained. “I’m surprised he didn’t insist on coming along with me today.”

“Why is that?” Alistair pondered.

“I think he was terrified I’d do something to horribly embarrass the family and bring dishonor on him.” Sara shook her head. “Probably worried I’d...I don’t know...start a food fight?”

Alistair laughed. Pretty _and_ funny. The more he talked to her, the more he liked her. Oh Ari would be annoyingly smug. “That would probably get you in my good graces. Especially if you threw the food at certain members of the nobility.”

Sara smirked at him and blushed again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Their conversation continued for another hour, Alistair and Sara seeming to forget they had two others at the table, completely engrossed in each other. A page approached the table, bowing at some point. “Your Majesty, Bann Teagan sent me. There is a matter that requires your assistance. He sends his apologies to you and your guests for needing to interrupt your lunch.”

“Ah, well.” Alistair looked disappointed. “I guess I need to bid so long to you all. Sara, it was a pleasure to get to know you a little better.” He took her hand and once again kissed the back of it. “Ari, Anders, I’ll see you later, perhaps.”

Ari nodded, understanding the demands of being King left little time to dedicate to getting to know Sara, let alone reading bedtime stories to the Princess. He’d been trying for nearly two weeks and still hadn’t been able to get to their house to do so. She looked at Alistair and motioned with her eyes towards Sara. Alistair gave her a look that told her he had no idea what she tried to tell him.

Exasperated, Ari shook her head. “Sara, have you ever seen the Royal Rose Gardens?”

“I have not. I’d love it if you had the time to show me around.”

Ari’s eyes lit up and Anders could see quite clearly what his wife had a plan all along. “Why Alistair, maybe you’d have time to show Sara the gardens. You know the history of them much better than I.”

“Oh. OH!” Alistair caught on. “Yes, I mean, if you’d be interested. I’ll be in meetings most of tomorrow, I’m afraid. But the day after perhaps?” He watched her face. She most likely would not be interested. It was one thing to want to spend some time with Ari, she was the Hero after all. But someone as beautiful as Sara with the ‘needing to be kissed freckles’ surely had her eye on someone else and would have little interest in listening to him prattle nonsense about flowers.

“I’d love that.” She gave him a smile that immediately made him feel like he could take on an Archdemon again.

“I...uh, you would? I mean yes, of course, you just said that. Yes.” _Maker, why did he turn into a blubbering idiot in front of her every time?_ “I’ll, I’ll see you then. Ari, Anders.”

“Alistair.” Ari gave him a smile that Alistair knew meant teasing later.

“Your Majesty,” Anders nodded and Alistair gave them all a final wave as he left, following the page.

“I told you. Master!” Ari winked at Anders who just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Why don’t you call him Alistair?” Sara asked Anders.

“One, he’s never asked me to, never corrects me on it either. And two, I figure he still hasn’t made up his mind about me quite yet, so anything I can do to _not_ get on his bad side is probably best.” Anders shrugged.

“They’re just getting used to each other.” Ari smirked at Sara who giggled.

“Apparently _everyone_ is getting ‘used to me’,” Anders sighed. Ari took his hand and squeezed it affectionately, understanding he meant Eleanor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Eleanor heavy chapter. I promise we'll get back to the romance soon.

Eleanor entered the kitchen in their new home and sat at the table. Her Mama stood at the counter mixing something and singing quietly. She loved it when Mama sang; that meant she was happy. Eleanor yawned, “G’morning Mama.”

“Good morning sweety.” Ari kissed the top of Eleanor’s head. “Did you sleep ok?”

Eleanor nodded. “What’re you doing?”

“Making pancakes for breakfast. I’m putting blueberries in some for Anders. Do you want yours with or without berries?”

Eleanor thought for a moment. She remembered that her Papa didn’t like blueberries. “Without.”

“Ok. Can you go to the cellar and bring up the butter?”

When she returned with the butter, Anders was in the kitchen kissing her Mama’s cheek. Eleanor stood near the kitchen doorway unsure of what to do. She didn’t mind that he was kissing her; it made Mama happy and so that was ok. But she didn’t know if she should leave them alone when they did that or if she could come in the room anyway. Anders always stopped kissing her when Eleanor would come into the room so maybe he didn’t want her to see? She wasn’t really sure if he liked her or not. He was nice to her in Skyhold, but what if he decided he didn’t want a kid now? Would Mama send her away if Anders didn’t like her?

Anders sat down at the table so she decided it was ok to enter now. “I have the butter, Mama.”

“Thanks sweety. You can put it on the table. Breakfast will be ready in a minute.”

“Or you can throw it so we can all see a butter fly,” Anders chuckled.

Eleanor tilted her head and looked at him. He was strange. Papa didn’t make strange jokes like that. She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, giving her Mama a smile when she placed pancakes in front of him. Eleanor sat down and dug into the breakfast in front of her. They were really good.

“Thanks Mama,” she smiled at her.

“You’re very welcome,” Mama smiled at her from across the table.

“Look,” Anders said and stuck out his tongue. It was blue. Like really really blue. Eleanor covered her mouth to hide her smile. It was funny seeing him with a blue tongue but she wasn’t sure if she could laugh or if that was rude. Anders might be mad if she laughed at him.

“I have to meet with Uncle Alistair, so Anders will take you for your lessons today, ok?” Mama watched her for a reaction.

Eleanor nodded. Maybe if Anders saw how good she could spar with her practice daggers, he’d see she was special and be impressed. If he saw she was special, then he’d want to keep her and everything would be just fine. “Ok, Mama.”

***

Alistair stood in his meeting room looking out the window. From here he could see the rolling hills that led to the small lake he and Eleanor would fish from, although the water itself was not visible from this vantage point. He loved those trips where he could just pretend he wasn’t the King and was simply ‘Alistair’ for a little while even though he was still on palace grounds. He turned when he heard someone, nodding when he saw Arl Eamon enter.

“Sire.” Eamon had a look on his face that Alistair knew meant that he would not like whatever the Arl had to say. It was the same look he had when he had told the young Warden his plans to put him forth as King at the Landsmeet all those years ago.

“Please, Eamon, it’s just us here,” Alistair sighed. “Well us and Trevor,” he said, indicating the dark haired living brick wall that was his bodyguard.

“Alistair,” Eamon nodded in understanding. “We should discuss what to do with Eleanor.”

“Eleanor?” Alistair’s face became concerned. “Is there something wrong with her?”

“No, but with the Lady Cousland having returned, there is no longer a need to continue this ruse.”

“Ruse?” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

“Not to be cruel, Alistair, but she is not your child. Having her remain as the next in line to the throne continues to be an issue with finding you a queen. Not to mention she is half elf. Once her true identity becomes known...” Eamon explained.

Before Alistair could answer or jump to the girls defense, Teagan entered the room, meaning the conversation would have to wait until another time. Teagan handed Alistair a small pile of paperwork as he neared him. Alistair thanked him. The scowl he’d been wearing complements of Eamon’s comments, turned into a bright smile when he noticed Ari enter behind Teagan reviewing documents in her hands. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed having her around until this moment.

“Maker, it’s good to have you back here.” Alistair looked at her with affection.

Ari looked up and gave a soft smile, “It’s good to be back. Eamon’s just been catching me up on some of what I’ve missed these last few years.” She motioned to the papers in her hand. “Sounds like you’ve made great progress in repairing damage from the Blight.”

Alistair let out a sigh, “It’s been ten years. I feel like it’s going slow, honestly.”

“There’s been a lot of damage done to the land and the people. It’ll take time to recover. You’re doing fine, Alistair,” Eamon reassured him.

“What’s this, you two are getting along? I’m in the Fade, aren’t I? Some demon spell perhaps?” A boyish grin fell across the King’s face.

“When it comes to helping heal Ferelden, I believe Eamon and I are in agreement,” Ari answered. “We can put our personal feelings aside for the land we both love.”

Ari stood beside him as a few Banns and others entered the room and took their places.  “What is the first order of business?”

“The Inquisition has requested permission to set up camps while they continue to search for the remaining pockets of Red Templars now that they’ve captured Corypheus’ general, Your Majesty,” Teagan began. Despite his dislike for titles, Alistair had found it necessary to maintain order in the strategy meetings.

“Commander Rutherford has sent suggestions of where they could set up. Here, here, here and here,” Eamon indicated several locations on the map that made up the table.

“Thoughts?” Alistair looked around the table. While he had the final say, he felt it was important to hear the opinions of the others, even if he disagreed. He remembered the advice Zevran had given him long ago about hearing things out before dismissing others. He’d like to think he was a better King for it.

“It feels like the start of an invasion, Sire,” spoke Bann Reginalda of White River. “What’s keeping them from bringing Orlesians with them and mounting a takeover?” The Banns from Calon and Rainesfere nodded their agreement.

Alistair looked at Ari from the corner of his eye, “Lady Cousland, any input?”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect to the Banns.” She tilted her head to the gentlemen as a sign of respect. “There are two points to consider for allowing this. First, the Inquisition’s Commander is Ferelden, from Honnleath, in fact. He would not be part of an Orlesian invasion. He loves Ferelden and, to be candid, really really does not like Orlais. Second, where they are looking to set up camps are places where our troops are spread thin and where the people need aid. This could allow us to help those that need it without spreading our reserves thinner.”

Alistair watched her with eyes that shone with a smile even though his lips remained in a line. She was very adept at countering with what would be best for the land instead of for one small group. “Gentlemen?” He allowed them to counter.

“While the Lady makes a good point, Your Majesty, we are still wary. It’s that these are areas with little protection that makes them easy targets for an Orlesian attack.”

“Very well, I will think on this. Please tell the Commander I will have my decision soon,” Alistair requested and Teagan nodded, taking notes.

“Next item from Gwaren. The Teyrna Theirin-Mac Tir requests aid with disease running through their herds.”

“I swear that woman uses that name just to irritate me,” Alistair grimaced.

“Most likely, Your Majesty,” Teagan smirked.

“Arl Eamon, talk with Ser Phillips in my guard. His father is a doctor of animals, aids many of the farmers in this area. See if he can speak to his father about getting someone to Gwaren.” Alistair didn’t bother asking for thoughts on this matter.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Eamon nodded.

The meeting continued another two hours that way, with pleas for aid around the kingdom; rumors of Red Templar sightings; requests to calm the public fear of Corypheus and the breach; and other matters.

As everyone filed out of the room, (several with words of welcome to Ari for having returned), she noticed Alistair still standing over the table looking a little distracted. She hung back and shut the door after the rest had left.

“It’s just us now, Ali. Are you all right?” She walked back next to him.

“No one ever counts you,” Alistair winked at Trevor, who smirked in response. Alistair didn’t return the smile, instead he looked down. He played with one of the troop markers on the map and looked at Ari for a moment before his eyes fell back down onto the map. His fingers tapped on the tabletop. She didn’t miss the sadness that was on his face and reached for his hand.

“What’s the plan, now that you're back--with Ele I mean?” he asked softly, still looking at the map.

The words Eamon had spoken earlier replayed in his head. They hadn’t really discussed this part: what they’d do when she eventually returned. Until last week, the family was still living at the castle, so it was easy to ignore that anything had changed. Now that they were in a separate home, even though it was still within the castle walls, he felt like he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Maybe they hadn’t discussed it years ago because of the fear she wouldn’t return, but now she had, and he felt afraid of what that meant for him. Ele had become a daughter to him in the three years he had her. To think of no longer having that--no tucking her into bed, no more bedtime stories, no more kissing away tears when she fell down--it broke him. He wasn’t sure how to go back to being just _uncle_. But Eamon had a point, she wasn’t actually his, and he didn’t have the right to go on pretending as if she was.

“What are you asking me?” She lifted her hand to tilt his head towards her when he wouldn’t meet her eyes. It was a small thing, but something he appreciated about her. No one else would _dare_ touch the King of Ferelden, but she remained just as free with her touch and affection towards him as she had when they were nobodies in the great outdoors trying to save the world.

“Is she..should I renounce her title? Unadopt her? Is that even a thing? What am I expected to do here?” His voice sounded so pained, so lost. It nearly broke Ari’s heart.

“Maker no, Ali. Do you really think I’d do that? She’s already lost one father. I’m not going to take you away from her too; nor her from you. She loves you. I love you. I’d never ask that of you.” Ari pushed Alistair back from the table and then pressed herself into his arms. It only took Alistair a moment to catch up with what she had said, and wrap his arms around her, his cheek resting on her head. “I know I have three years of ‘I love you’ to catch up on with you, but I do, Alistair. I love you. I would never do anything to cause you heartache if I can avoid it.”

Alistair let out a sigh of relief. Ari had been the first person who ever told him he was loved. The only other had been Eleanor. Part of him always feared that someday those precious three words would be taken away, but here Ari was, once again, allaying his fears. He was loved. Still.

“Really?” he asked, almost not believing that his heart wasn’t going to be broken after all. “Even though she’s not mine?”

“She is yours in every way that counts. I knew when I asked you to take her in three years ago that you would not only protect her, but that you would love her--that’s why I asked you. Alistair, you were her father and mother when she needed it most. She loves you and needs you still. None of that has changed by my being back.” She pulled back from his arms but still held his hand. “I don’t know how this will work; we’ll figure it out. But as far as I’m concerned she’s still your princess. While I’d love to just wrap her up in my arms and keep her in our home, this is her home, too. You are her family as much as Anders and I are. So we will make it work somehow. Ok?”

Alistair felt the tightness release from his chest and he nodded. “Can she stay here tonight?”

Ari leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Of course. Anytime she wants. I’ll see you later, maybe? I have a lot to do. Coming back after three years apparently leaves one with lots of loose ends to tie up.”

Before she could get away, Alistair pulled her back up into another crushing hug and spun her around the room. “I love you, too, sister. Thank you.”

Ari put her hand to her mouth.

“Oh! OH! Pregnancy! Oh, I’m sorry.” His face fell as she raced to the nearest washroom.

She returned ten minutes later to find him looking guilty. “I love you, and a slight breeze makes me queasy. So stop blaming yourself and go do some more kinging.”

Alistair nodded, feeling relieved that she was ok and kissed her cheek as he left the room. Their conversation and her reassurances lifted the burden from his heart.

***

Her dagger instructor, Ser Carley, nodded to Eleanor, and they began to circle each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Eleanor could see Anders standing by the fence watching. Her dog, Perrito, next to him, lying on the ground, waiting for his mistress.

Ser Carley lunged with his wooden daggers and Eleanor blocked them and twirled so that she moved out of harm’s way. She heard Anders cheering on the side and she felt the warmth from pride inside of her. Ser Carley did several moves, and each one she was able to block.

“You’re doing really well, Your Highness. I think pretty soon you’ll be able to move on to real blades,” Ser Carley smiled at her. “Let’s try one new move and then we’re done for the day, ok?”

Eleanor nodded. She loved these lessons. She would to be just like Mama and Papa when she got bigger, and they both used daggers. Uncle Nate was also teaching her to use a bow and arrow like her Papa. Teagan said she was as good a rogue as they were, which made her really happy.

Ser Carley showed her the new move: it involved a block, a spin and then parry. They practiced it slowly a few times.

“Ready to try it for real?” Ser Carley asked and Eleanor nodded.

Ser Carley attacked and Eleanor blocked the hit. She spun and when she was about to parry, her wooden blade scraped along her own arm and it started to bleed. Eleanor dropped her blades and looked at her arm, at the blood starting to drip.

“Wait there. I’ll get some water to clean it up,” Ser Carley said calmly.

It wasn’t a big cut, but...but now Anders saw that she wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t going to want her if she couldn’t fight. Tears fell down her eyes as she cried quietly. She wanted to do really really good today and instead she messed up and now her arm was bleeding. Her vision started to blur as she sniffled, heartbroken that she’d ruined everything already.

“Hey.” She felt a hand touch her cheek and looked up to see Anders starting to kneel beside her. His voice sounded really soft. She felt less scared when she heard it; it was a different voice than when he usually talked. “Let me take a look, ok?”

Eleanor nodded and held up her arm, which he took in one hand as Ser Carley returned with the washcloth. Anders took it and gently cleaned Eleanor’s arm off. He watched her with a small smile as he did and it helped her feel calmer. Once he finished cleaning off the blood, it showed just a small scrape.

“That’s not so bad. I’m going to heal it now, ok?” He watched her with soft eyes. Eleanor nodded and a moment later, one of his hands glowed as the cut disappeared. It felt cooling and a little tingly when he did the healing. It was neat watching it heal so quick--something she’d never seen up close before. “There, all better.” He reached over and wiped off her tears from her cheek with his thumb. “You ok?”

Eleanor nodded, “Thank you.”

“Sure. Alright, let’s get you to your tutor.” Anders stood up and thanked Ser Carley for his time.

Eleanor walked beside him on the way to the castle. Perrito nudged her hand as they walked and she pet him, keeping her head down. She felt disappointed, and she was sure Anders was as well. She just wanted him to be impressed. It was ok if he didn’t love her, she guessed, as long as he liked her enough to let her stay.

“You did really good. Sometimes you looked like your mother and Zevran.” Anders looked down at her as they walked. He could tell she still looked upset and wondered if it was because of the cut. He wasn’t sure quite how to comfort her, but hoped compliments would work.

“I did?” Eleanor raised her head, her eyes wide with surprise.

Anders stopped walking and turned to talk to her. “Absolutely. Zevran would spin when he fought, with your blonde hair, you looked like him.” Anders smiled at her, happy to see her spirits lifted. He knew she worshiped her father and figured comparing her to him would please the girl.

“Did you ever have to heal Mama?” Eleanor remembered that Anders and her Mama were in the Wardens together and wondered what they were like then.

Anders laughed loudly. “Sooooo many times. Your mother is a good rogue, but very clumsy. She managed to hurt herself all the time. She was not so graceful sometimes.”

Eleanor smiled; a real smile. Mama was a good rogue, and if she needed healing, then maybe Eleanor wasn’t so bad. Maybe Anders didn’t think she was bad either.

***

The rest of the day hadn’t gone much easier than the morning had for the King. Alistair felt like he’d been yanked around from one meeting to another. Each with someone wanting something from him, never with anyone wanting to do something _for_ him. He felt now like he started to understand Cailan more. Maybe his brother _hadn’t_ been as selfish as Alistair had assumed all those years ago when they had found evidence that he had been planning to put Anora aside and marry Celene. Maybe Cailan just wanted something for himself just once. Perhaps that had been what Celene had represented to him: something to have just because it made him happy. As he walked back to his room, Alistair tried to figure out what would make him happy. Two things popped into his mind: the sound of Ele laughing and two freckles on a cheek.

By the time he collapsed on the chair in his room, Alistair felt exhausted. He felt drained; everyone’s needs had just worn on him. He closed his eyes and just rested. It was quiet for a few moments before he felt someone land on him.

“OOF,” he groaned, feeling the air leave his lungs. He opened his eyes to find a princess watching him intently from a few feet away and a second later his face filled with dog tongue. Alistair sputtered and tried to push the mabari away. “Perrito, down.”

Eleanor giggled as he wrestled the dog off of him, and the sound of her laughter--the pure happiness in it--re-energized him. Alistair felt all of his reserves replenish as she rushed into his lap and kissed his cheek. “Hi Uncle King. I missed you.”

“Hi. I missed you, too. I’m so happy to see you. I’ve had a long day and you always make it better.” Alistair squeezed her into a hug. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Can we camp?” she asked excitedly.

“Of course.” She never seemed to realize that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make her happy. So often he worried that he might be spoiling her too much, but he just wanted her to feel loved, to feel safe. All of the things he never had as a child, he wanted her to have.

“Go get on your sleep clothes and come back.” he told her as she excitedly ran off. “And ask the guard to have the kitchen bring a snack.”

Alistair went to his closet and pulled out his tent. For safety reasons they didn’t actually camp outside, but instead would often set up camp in his large bedroom. By the time Ele had returned with her mabari in tow and a stuffed griffon doll in her arms, Alistair was already in his sleep pants and shirt, and had the tent half up.

Ele tripped a bit in the large shirt she wore that came nearly to the floor--one belonging to her father, just like all her other sleep shirts. When she had left years ago, Ari made sure to put aside all of Zevran’s shirts for the girl, hoping they would help comfort her a small bit with the loss of both parents--one to death and the other needing to go into hiding.

“Ser Harold said he’d bring us cookies and bread with cheese,” Ele proudly announced as she bounded into the room.

“Excellent. Why don’t you tell me what you did today while I finish this?” Alistair gave her a wink as he returned his attention back to the tent.

She looked at Percival, her griffon, for a moment as if they were having a discussion first. “Well this morning I had breakfast with Mama and Anders. Mama made pancakes, and she put blueberries in them cause Anders likes blueberries. His tongue was all blue after breakfast and he stuck it out and it was really funny.” She laughed at the memory.

Alistair smiled. It felt good to hear she was happy with her new home. He missed having her living here, but he wanted her to feel the same comfort in her new home as she had here. “That was funny. What else did you do?”

“Well, Mama had to meet with you so Anders took me to see Ser Carley for my lessons. Ser Carley said I’m getting really good with the wooden daggers and that soon I can use real ones. Then I’ll know how to use daggers like Mama and a bow like Papa.” She sounded excited again. “Oh, but I cut myself with the wooden ones today.” She showed him her arm.

“I don’t see any cut.” He looked at her arm closely.

“Anders healed it. It hurt, but he made it better.” Ele pulled off the pillows from Alistair’s bed to place them in the tent. Alistair followed her, carrying his large comforter.

“Well that was nice. So have we decided he’s ok?” Alistair set up the pillows side by side and wrapped the comforter so that it resembled one large sleeping bag for them.

Ele shrugged. Alistair didn’t press the issue; he knew she was still adjusting to all the changes and didn’t want her to feel pressured into just accepting this new reality. He and Ari had discussed it when she’d first returned from Skyhold and agreed it’d be best to let her work through it with as much time as she needed. Alistair felt pleased to discover that Ele felt comfortable enough to talk through her thoughts with him. He did his best to remain ‘that safe person’ for her, just as he had all those years her mother had been gone.

Alistair answered the knock at the door to find Ser Harold on the other side holding a tray with the snacks promised. “Just in case you’re unable to find much hunting tonight, Your Majesty. And a carrot for Percival so that he stays awake to keep away the darkspawn.” The guard winked at the Princess.

“Thank you, Ser.” Alistair returned a warm grin and closed the door behind the guard. He put the tray in front of their tent and threw the bone the kitchen had included to Perrito. The mabari happily took his treat and settled down in front of the fireplace.

Ele placed Percival on the chair with his carrot. “Don’t let any darkspawn get close,” she instructed the griffon. She then joined Alistair in the tent, climbing under the covers. She rolled over, so she faced the top of the tent. “Uncle King?”

He handed her a cookie while taking some cheese for himself. “Yes?”

“Did you camp like this with my Papa?”

Alistair settled in next to her, resting on an elbow so he could watch her. “Sort of. It was not as nice as this, and our tents often would get tears. We had a mage named Wynne that would travel with us. Do you remember meeting her last year?”

Ele nodded. “She was really nice. She said I looked like Papa but had Mama’s smile.”

Alistair smiled down at her. “Yes, that was Wynne. Hopefully she can visit again now that your mother is back. Anyway, she’d often repair the tears for us. She was really good at sewing.”

“Did you and Papa have fun? Did you play cards?” She finished her cookie and rolled on her side to look at Alistair.

Alistair reached over and brushed some hair behind her ear. “Well, not at first. At first your Papa and I weren’t really friends. We didn’t fight really, but we didn’t really like each other much.”

“Why not?” Eleanor asked with a slight frown. She’d only ever seen the two of them getting along and couldn’t imagine them not being friends.

“I didn’t trust him at first. I thought he might hurt your mother or myself.” Alistair knew that the girl had been aware of the fact that Zevran had been hired to kill them, but had instead fallen in love with Ari, so he felt comfortable enough to be honest with the Princess about his feelings.

“Then he fell in love with Mama,” she supplied.

“Yes, it took him time to realize it, but once he did, it was very clear to anyone that looked at him that he loved her very much.” Alistair smiled at the memory of how Zevran used to look at Ari with so much affection. He was sure not even the elf realized he was doing it, but Alistair and Leliana had talked about it often back then. It was so clear that Zevran was in love and they all wondered how long it would take before the man realized it himself.

“And then you became friends?”

“Yes, then he and I became good friends. When we became friends then yes, we would play cards, or sit up talking by the fire.” Alistair felt happy thinking of Zevran. “He was a good man, your Papa.”

“Did he like Anders?” Ele yawned.

“I’m not sure. I know he met him a few times. Once at Vigil’s Keep and when he was in Kirkwall, but he never really said much about Anders except that he felt very grateful that Anders had protected you and your mother when she was still pregnant with you. I’m sure he would like him if he got to know him, though.” Alistair really had no clue if that was actually true or not, and he hoped he wasn’t saying the wrong thing, but he felt like she needed some reassurance.

“Will you tell me the story about when you and Mama and Papa fought the dragon?” she asked sleepily.

“Again?”

“It’s my favorite.”

“Ok,” he smiled, never able to deny her anything. “We were searching for Andraste’s ashes to help cure the Arl who had become ill. We’d had a long battle through the fortress and...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far. Don't be afraid to speak up, I love comments, or jokes, or just being chatty :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair walks Sara through the Royal Gardens.

The morning briefing went by without Alistair having any idea what had been said. Instead, his mind was focused on this afternoon when he would be showing Sara the flower gardens. If anyone noticed the King standing around with a goofy smile on his face, no one had said anything. Since that morning he’d thought of nothing else except his date. _Was it a date? It might not be. She might just really like flowers and he should try not to bug her too much. Besides, someone as pretty as her probably already had someone else at home waiting for her._ Alistair tapped his fingers one by one on the table and wondered when this meeting would be over.

Before long, it was finally, blessedly, the afternoon. The only problem was all that anticipation and excitement had transformed into raging nerves in his stomach. She wouldn’t come. Or she would, but she’d find him foolish or maybe even boring. Maker, why did he think this was a good idea? _Why_ had Ari suggested it? This was horrible; what was she thinking? She was a horrible sister for doing this to him. Was this revenge for not being friendlier with Anders?

He arrived in his office to find Ari already waiting for him. She’d apparently been there a while, having straightened up his desk by the looks of it.

“Looking for national secrets?” he teased.

“I already know you’re horrible with keeping secrets.” Ari winked at him and put a hand on her abdomen, referring to him letting the cat out of the bag about her pregnancy to Fergus and Nathaniel. “Do you have a few minutes?”

“For you? Absolutely.” Alistair motioned to one of the more comfortable chairs in his office as he took the other one beside it.

“I had a favor to ask, but first, I wanted to know what you thought of Sara.” Ari, who was never one to beat around the bush, went right for the kill.

‘ _I haven’t stopped thinking of her’_ was the answer in his head, but he knew that would just result in teasing and endless amounts of smugness from Ari, and he wasn’t about to let that happen. Instead, he decided to play it differently: “She seems nice.”

“Just nice?” Ari asked, looking a little disappointed.

“I’ve only had one dance and a lunch that was interrupted. I haven’t had much time to get to know her.” _Would she be ok with it if I tried to kiss her?_ _Would it be too much to ask her to move to Denerim? Probably. Definitely._ He held back the smile that wanted to come through just from talking about Sara. “Why? Did she say something about me?” _Smooth, that doesn’t sound desperate in the least. No wonder Eamon’s frustrated by finding you a match._

Ari’s eyes narrowed and then a knowing smirk appeared on her lips. She reminded him of a wolf that had cornered its prey. Alistair sighed; so much for subtlety. What a piss poor King he was, not even able to pull off fake disinterest.

“So you do like her then. Have you ever thought of her as Queen?” Ari asked as if she didn’t already know his every thought before he even did most of the time.

“Eamon would never agree to it.” Alistair’s shoulders sunk.

“I didn’t ask what Eamon wanted. What do _you_ want Ali? Not the King. Not Eamon. You.” Ari sighed, getting exasperated with him. “Don’t think about an answer. Just tell me what comes to your mind. What is it that you, Alistair Theirin, want?”

“Her,” he answered, thinking of Sara’s laugh and then meeting Ari’s eyes again. “Even if it means a lifetime of ‘I told you so’s’ from you.”

Ari chuckled, “If that’s the case Ali, I’ll do what I can to help.”

“Which is?” He looked at her with suspicion.

“Giving you a chance to get to know each other.” Ari clearly had this already all planned out. Further proof she knew Alistair’s desires better than he did sometimes.

“I still say Eamon would never allow it. He doesn’t seem to care much for what I may want,” Alistair sighed.

“Ali, I don’t think that’s it.” Ari touched his hand gently. “Eamon’s just more traditional with how things are done. I don’t think he means you any harm, though. Don’t worry so much about him and just get to know Sara better. If you decide you want to take things further with her, you let me know and I’ll help with getting Eamon on board.”

“You mentioned needing a favor?” He needed to change the subject or he’d be meeting Sara beet red; he could feel a blush threatening at the thought of spending more time with her.

“I was hoping you could help me obtain this building.” She handed over a paper with an address on it. “And maybe some help to get it into good repair.”

Alistair raised an eyebrow when he saw the address she’d written. “This is in the poor area. If cost is the concern, I can find you something near the palace, I have the coin.”

“I want it specifically because of where it’s located. Can you help?”

“Of course, but what is it you plan to use this for?”

“A clinic,” Ari beamed happily.

Alistair frowned. “Anders couldn’t bring himself to ask me for this? I don’t like him using you to ask for favors.”

Ari raised an eyebrow, a sign he knew well enough to know he’d ticked her off, but she would keep quiet about it. For now, at least. “He doesn’t know about this--it’s a surprise. Can you help or not?” Her tone confirmed that he had, in fact, angered her.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Alistair rushed to answer, feeling ashamed that he’d misjudged the situation.

Ari nodded. “He’s feeling antsy, bored honestly. Anders is used to helping, to keeping busy. When he was in Kirkwall, he was happiest working in his clinic helping the poorest of the poor there. I thought that maybe…”

“That maybe he’d be happy doing the same here?” Alistair finished for her, nodding. “Just let me know how I can help. I’m sorry for…”

Ari waved him off. “It’s fine. You need to get to the gardens anyway.” She gave him a knowing smirk.

***

“What is all this _primping_ you are doing?” Curtis Carline looked at his sister with distaste.

“I’m not…” Sara took a deep breath to calm the emotions he brought up in her. She refused to let him rile her up on today of all days. “I’m just trying to make sure I look alright so as not to embarrass our family.” She knew the sarcasm would be lost on him

“Why do you bother? You probably already have.” Curtis turned away from her, not even able to look at her anymore. “It’s not as if King Alistair is going to even give you a second thought once we leave Denerim. You’re a passing fancy, just something to occupy his time until Arianna Cousland tires of that mage she’s wrapped around her finger.”

Sara stopped looking at herself in the mirror and turned her head towards her brother. “I don’t think…”

“Exactly, you don’t think. Oh. oh, this is _rich_.” Curtis watched her closer and chuckled. “You...you _actually_ thought you mean something? My dear, he’s the **King** of Ferelden. You are the ninth born of a Bann. You’re barely a noble, not even enough for Mother and Father to bother to marry off. You didn’t actually think someone like _you_ could land a king, did you, _Kitten?_ ” He spat out her given name and chuckled as he walked out the door.

Sara sat hard onto the chair and stared at her hands. Curtis, much like the rest of her family, always seemed to know what button to push to make her doubt herself. Sara closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then stood up again to look at herself in the mirror.

“I will **not** give him that power. It doesn’t matter that I have no hope of anything more than a friendship here, I’m having a good time. Alistair is sweet, and funny. So what’s the harm in just having a good time? We aren’t doing anything more than talking and he probably enjoys the break from meetings and whatever else it is the King needs to do all day. So you just stop this, Sara. You are perfectly fine how you are. You go out there, you have a nice time with Alistair. When you get home you’ll have nice memories,” she lectured herself as she gave herself one more look in the mirror. After deciding she was presentable, she left for the palace.

She arrived not fifteen minutes later at the gates. The guard there nodded his head and stepped aside. “His Majesty requested you meet him at the gardens, My Lady.”

When she neared the garden, she could see Alistair wringing his hands and talking with his bodyguard, who seemed to be chuckling at whatever the King was saying to him. Her heart jumped at the sight of the King. He wore tight brown breeches, with a royal blue shirt that seemed to accentuate his muscles. _He’s not_ ** _for_** _you_ , she reminded herself. Alistair’s face lit up when he saw her. _He’s just lonely. You’ve heard the rumors about him and the Hero, so stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush and instead just have a nice afternoon with your new friend._

She walked up to him and he immediately reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. She tried to ignore the tingling it sent down her spine--which had apparently _not_ gotten the memo about them being just friends. Alistair did not let go of her hand after, instead linking his fingers with hers. Sara tried to ignore the butterflies kicking up in her stomach. _Friends can hold hands, just relax_.

“I’ve been looking forward to showing you around the gardens. I cleared the next hour, so I’m hoping you won’t mind,” he gave her a warm smile. It had taken a lot of arguing with Eamon about his schedule to make it happen, but now that she was here, it all felt worth it. Somehow she made all the turmoil of the day stop with just a little smile.

Alistair happily led her through the gardens, his guard giving him a respectful amount of distance from the rear so they could speak freely. Her hand felt nice in his, and he noticed the blush on her cheeks, so perhaps she liked it, too. He brought her to a newer area, decorated beautifully with a fountain. The flowers around were roses of all colors.

“Eleanor created this section. She loves roses. The head gardener helped her pick them out.” Alistair pointed to a little alcove nearly hidden. “She often hides there with a book. You wouldn’t even know she’s there if not for her mabari sitting nearby.”

Sara smiled at the thought; she had a hideaway of her own as a young girl. She could imagine Eleanor playing here, her dog chasing after her. It made Sara feel even more affection towards Alistair to know the Princess had a happy childhood. “This is lovely.”

“So I’m told. I don’t get to come her as often as I would like,” Alistair sighed.

He walked her to another part of the gardens: one with large bushes cut into dragons, spirals and other oddities. “These were commissioned by King Cailin. He seemed to enjoy more of the whimsical as opposed to flowers.”

“I never had the chance to meet him. What was your brother like?” Sara asked as she admired what looked like a griffon.

“I only met him the one time, just before the battle of Ostagar. I’m not sure if he knew we were brothers. It had been made very clear to me not to bother the King, so I never asked,” Alistair shrugged.

“I’m very sorry.” Sara squeezed his hand gently. She imagined how hard it must have been to have to deny one’s own identity. She may be the forgotten last child in a long line of children, but she never had to pretend she wasn’t who she really was. Even though he didn’t say it, the faraway look in Alistair’s eyes told her it was something that hurt him deeply. “Do you have time to show me more?” She hoped the change of topic would help pull him from his thoughts.

“I do.” He looked at her warmly, happy to find she wanted to spend more times with him.

He led her to an area with high walls with vines and flowers crawling up them. It was the area of the gardens that Ari and Anders had their wedding. The gardners had designed the layout such that everywhere you looked, splashes of color filled the spaces, making it look like a painting. There were flowers and plants here from all over Ferelden and the Free Marches, giving it a unique look.

“This area was created by Queen Rowan. She wanted to represent all of Ferelden in one garden along with their friendship with the Free Marches. Because of the size of this garden, it’s been used for formal functions.” Alistair led her to an area with a large marble floor that one could imagine being full of nobility dancing, surrounded by marble benches, interspersed with more of the exotic looking flowers. “This is actually the area where Ari wed Anders. Her first wedding was in the throne room.”

He turned to look to see why she had gotten so quiet, expecting her to be looking around in wonder. Instead, he found her looking pensive and distant.

Sara had lost track of what he was saying. She’d been watched his face, wanting to memorize every little nuance. The crinkle of his eyes as he smiled; the blush on his cheeks; his smile itself. These would be things to look back on fondly when she returned home, knowing she’d never see him again. Those lips looked like they’d be soft, nice for kissing. Would his kisses be slow, or forceful and full of passion? _Oh Maker, what is wrong with you? Proper ladies don’t have thoughts about kissing the King of Ferelden. The most you can hope for is friendship. Friends, do you hear me, Sara? You stop this! STOP it, stop thinking about kissing him. I said stop._ She noticed he had stopped talking and looked at her with concern.

“Sara?” Alistair continued watching her.

“Oh, I’m, oh sorry.” _Crap._

“Sara? Is something wrong?” His eyes searched her face. She looked sad. Why was she sad?

“It’s nothing. Silly really. Go on with what you were saying.” _I’ll miss you, I’m trying not to be attached, but there it is._

“No, it’s not nothing. Something has you upset. What is it? Please.” Alistair tried to replay what he had said. He’d been talking about how the topiaries were started by Queen Rowan, and how he would love to have another Griffin there. He couldn’t figure out what he had said to upset her.

“I…” Sara shook her head. _Don’t! Shut up. Keep quiet._ She sighed. “I was just thinking that I’ll miss you after I leave. I know it’s silly. You’ve been so kind to me, and I know you must have more important things you should be doing than showing me around a garden.” _Why do I even bother trying to censor? I seem determined to embarrass myself!_

 _She’d miss him?_ Alistair felt like he could fly at that moment. “There’s nothing more important.”

“You don’t need to humor me.” Sara took her hand back, folding it under her other arm. “It’s alright. I appreciate the kindness you’ve shown me, but I know my place. But this…” She looked around at the garden. “This will be a wonderful memory.”

“Humor you?” Alistair felt confused by her comment. His stomach felt like it was doing flips and she thought he was just being nice? “What do you mean? I’m not… Who’s been filling your head with that?”

“No one. It’s just...You’re the King of Ferelden. You can spend your time with anyone you want. Why would you be interested in the ninth born of a Bann?” Sara felt ashamed she had to say it outloud. Was he trying to humiliate her? To put her back in her place? She would deserve it for over reaching. “I’m sorry. I should really go before I make more of a fool of myself.”

Alistair couldn’t believe it when she said she didn’t think she was good enough for _him_. Him! Someone that had slept in the stables as a boy. A bastard. One that only became King through accident. She--she was perfection. How could she think she wasn’t good enough?

Alistair looked at Sara. He gulped and decided to bite the bullet. He took her hand in his again. “You’re not.”

“I’m not what, Alistair?” Sara wore a look of cHe ran his hand through his hair and looked into her eyes. “I enjoy spending time with you. I’m hoping there will be opportunities to spend more while you’re here.”

“I’d like that,” Sara blushed.

Alistair beamed, “As you can see, I’ve been practicing my speaking abilities. I can form complete sentences now. I’d like to be able to continue showing off this new ability if you’d allow me.”

Sara giggled, a sound that sent Alistair’s heart flying. “You have made an impressive amount of progress, Alistair.”

Alistair smirked. The fact that she joked back with him was a beautiful thing. Besides Ari, so few noblewomen he encountered had any sense of humor at all. Noticing a page moving closer to remind him of his next meeting, he realized that he needed to wrap things up.

“I’ll see you soon, My Lady.” He picked up her hand again in his and pressed a soft kiss to the back, enjoying how it made her blush even deeper than she already was.

Alistair spoke as he headed towards the castle. “I think I managed to make it through that without embarrassing myself too much.”

“I think you did quite well, Sire,” Trevor assured him.  
***

Alistair stood on the box the Royal Tailor, Grayson, had set out in the King’s sitting room, dressed in only a pair of slacks while the tailor took measurements of his torso. A new uniform had been commissioned for the anniversary of the end of the Fifth Blight in six months. He still had the body of a warrior, muscular and full of scars from battles long ago. A long one that went from one side to the other--compliments of the dragon that was a favorite in the Princess’ bedtime stories--being the most visible. Alistair had long stopped feeling self conscious of the marks along his body and rarely even noticed them anymore when he’d see himself in the mirror.

He was currently looking over documents, lifting his arms or turning when instructed by Grayson, while Teagan stood nearby.

“Put my approval on this request for increasing supply from the quarry. We can use the extra to trade with Rivain for seeds,” Alistair handed off two documents to Teagan, “which will resolve this request to provide aid for rebuilding farms near Lothering.”

“Done, Sire,” Teagan nodded, taking the documents. While there had been a lot of progress, the Blight had done so much damage to the land and the people of Ferelden, as well as the roads; limiting trade routes. It was over ten years later and they were still repairing the damage.

Alistair sighed as he glanced over the remaining papers in his hands. “Seriously?”

“Your majesty, it’s best you know all you can about the Lady Pentaghast before your dinner,” Teagan encouraged him.

Alistair frowned, “Have you met her?”

“Aye. I met Lady Alia last year while on that trip to Nevarra,” Teagan nodded.

“And what was your assessment?”

“She seemed pleasant,” Teagan answered.

“Pleasant for a noble still isn’t necessarily friendly,” Alistair sighed again. “Is this dinner really necessary?”

“Can I speak freely?” Teagan asked.

“Of course. Grayson is deaf, aren’t you?” Alistair answered.

“Completely, Sire,” Grayson replied with a smirk to the King.

“It was one thing to duck certain...responsibilities in the past,” Teagan explained. “But now that the taint has been cured, and, as the Lady Arianna’s condition demonstrates, producing an heir is now possible. You can no longer delay the inevitable. A king needs a queen and heirs. It’s no longer something that can be delayed.”

“I thought with Eleanor that would no longer be an issue.” Alistair resumed looking over the notes Eamon had left on Alia Pentaghast before he returned to Redcliffe.

“Once word spreads further about her true parentage, the people, much as they love her, may not be as willing to accept her as the true heir. A princess perhaps, but there’s still too much prejudice for them to accept a child with elf-blood on the throne. I am sorry to put it that way, and I wish it wasn’t the case, but it is the state of things.” Teagan gave Alistair a sympathetic look.

“No, no I appreciate your candor. Thank you, Teagan,” Alistair nodded. “I guess I have some reading before Thursday.” He shook the papers gently in his hand.

“Of course, Sire,” Teagan nodded, sitting down to work on the papers Alistair had already handed off to him.

Alistair closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing he had a say in his own fate or at least with whom he shared his bed with. Teagan was right though, he’d been able to stave off this for years, but time, it appeared, was running out on that freedom.

***

Sara laid in her bed watching the stars outside of the window. She felt as if she was buzzing with energy; sleep was not going to come anytime soon. Ever since leaving the palace she’d been floating on air. Not even her brother’s usual snarkiness during dinner could bring down her enthusiasm.

The Ki--Alistair wanted to get to know her better, to spend his time with her. _Her!_ Someone that had been told her whole life that she was nothing by all in her family--except her brother Bryce. Bryce was always kind to her; her confidant and best friend. He always saw the good in her. Bryce was off fighting with the Inquisition, and days like this made her miss him the most. He’d be celebrating with her: that someone as kind and funny as Alistair was interested in her, that Alistair saw the worth she knew was inside her, but that no one else ever seemed to see, save Bryce and Arianna.

She looked out at the stars and thought of the sparkle in his eyes today when he asked about showing her the rest of the garden soon. She fell asleep dreaming of amber eyes and a kind smile, and remembered the feeling of his hand in hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari starts scheming. Alistair finds Eleanor upset and tries to comfort the girl. Sara returns home.

Ari looked very pleased with herself during dinner in the family’s new home. At one point she elbowed Anders while tilting her head towards the King, who was sitting beside Eleanor on the other side of the table. Throughout the entire dinner he had a goofy look on his face.

“Told you,” Ari whispered to her husband.

“You don’t even know why he looks like that; he could have gas. In fact, I’m sure it’s gas,” Anders whispered back and nodded.

“Shush,” Ari shook her head at him and smirked at his teasing. “Ali, you look like the cat that ate the canary. What’s up?”

Alistair blushed immediately and then tried, without much success, to hide his expression.

“Just tell her or she’ll spend all night needling it out of you,” Anders sighed.

“I showed Sara the gardens today. She’s just perfect. We’ve made arrangements to have lunch together while she’s still here.” Alistair’s smile grew wide at the memory of her hand in his.

Ari beamed, then turned to Anders to mouth the word ‘Master’. He rolled his eyes at her in response. “Oh Ali, that’s so sweet,” she beamed at him.

“Yeah...but she heads home too soon.” Alistair leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the table.

“Don’t be sad, Uncle King. I’m still around,” Eleanor tried to cheer him up.

“I know, and that makes me very happy,” Alistair smiled sweetly at her.

“Go get ready for bed Ele, and your uncle will be in to tuck you in and tell you a story,” Ari gently requested. After she was sure Eleanor was safely out of range she spoke again. “So you really like her?”

Alistair nodded. “I know it’s early still, but this feels different than the other women I’ve courted. She’s nice, and for some reason, thinks I’m interesting.”

“You are interesting, Ali.” Ari touched his hand. “I’m happy for you.”

Alistair stood from the table. “Thanks, Ari.”  He walked to the back of the small home to put Ele to bed.

“You have that look in your eyes.” Anders raised an eyebrow.

“What look?” Ari tried to act innocent.

“The look that often resulted in me and Oghren knee deep in some swamp in the Black Marsh,” Anders smirked. “You are up to something.”

Ari lowered her voice, “I’m just thinking of a way to get Sara back to Denerim soon. Alistair deserves to have that look on his face all the time, what with all he does for Ferelden and for me.”

“Just promise me no swamps.” Anders kissed her cheek.

“I promise nothing,” she teased back.

***   
Alistair wandered around the opening of the gardens, his mind racing with thoughts of Sara. She’d agreed to come visit with him again--a much needed break from all the demands of being King. She would be leaving soon, but he was trying not to think about how much he’d miss her once she left. His thoughts halted when he heard a sniffle, and then another--someone was crying. He listened intently, softly walking in the direction he heard it coming from. A little further in the garden he spotted a bit of fabric from a dress. When he walked around the bush and saw who it was, his heart hurt a little. There sat his princess, hiding her face behind her arms, that laid upon her knees.

Alistair kneeled down. “Ele? What’s wrong, honey?”

Ele looked up, tears running down her cheeks. She let out a sob and threw herself into Alistair’s arms, burying her face into his neck and crying. She loved her uncle. He’d make everything ok. At least  _ he _ still loved her. 

Alistair picked her up and walked back to the entrance where there was a bench. He sat upon it, placing her in his lap. He tried to get her to look at him as he ran a soothing hand along her back.

“Ele, talk to me. Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?” His thoughts immediately flew to Isolde. “Sweetheart, you can tell me anything. You know that.”

Ele sat up and sniffled, “Ma...Mama doesn’t want me anymore.”

“What? Of course she does Ele, she loves you more than anything in all of Thedas.”

Ele shook her head, “She’s gonna…” she sniffled and gulped. “She’s gonna have a baby with Anders and she won’t need me anymore.” She sobbed loudly again and buried her head back in his chest. Why didn’t her uncle understand no one wanted her? There was no way Anders would love her if he had his own child to love. And Mama probably forgot how she loved Eleanor before she had to go away. That’s why she was getting a new baby. Uncle was the King, maybe he could order them to not do this.

Alistair rocked her gently. Well at least now they’d told her. Although it didn’t seem like it went very well. He knew he’d have to find Ari later; she’d probably be just as upset that Eleanor had run away.

“Ele, sweetheart, no. That’s not true. She loves you, so does Anders. They still want you,” Alistair tried to reassure her.

Eleanor shook her head and just cried loud sobs into his shirt. Alistair continued to rock her, unsure of what to do. He looked up and his heart dropped. Standing near the entry, beside one of the guards, was Lady Sara.  _ This is where she gets mad and I never see her again because Ele needs me.  _ Countless potential matches had stormed out on him before when a nightmare interrupted dinner, or the princess having the stomach flu meant putting off a horse ride.

“Ser Paul, please find the Lady Cousland and let her know the Princess is with me. I have a feeling she’s looking for her,” Alistair requested of the guard who saluted and left with his task.

_ I was really looking forward to getting to know her. Another one off the list. _ Alistair felt his whole mood become somber. “Lady Sara, I’m sorry. I really wanted to spend some time with you but as you can see…”

“No, of course we’re not going for a walk.” Sara quickly strode across the garden to the bench, sitting beside the King where Eleanor could see her. “What happened?” She gave Ele a soft look of sympathy.

Ele gulped and tried to talk but all that came out was another sob as she clung to Alistair’s wet shirt.

“I’m afraid it’s been a tough day to be eleven,” Alistair answered for her.

“I can see that.” Sara’s voice was soft, kind even. Alistair couldn’t believe that not only was she  _ not  _ mad that she didn’t have his undivided attention, she seemed  _ more concerned _ about Eleanor than anything else. “Can you tell me what’s wrong Princess so I can see if I can help?”

Eleanor lifted her head from Alistair’s chest and looked at Sara. Lady Sara was nice, maybe she could get Mama to see that she didn’t need a baby, just Eleanor. “Ma..ma...mama...she’s..she,” Eleanor hiccuped and sniffled. 

“Did something happen to Ari?” Sara looked at Alistair with concern.

“She’s going to have a baby, and Ele isn’t taking the news well,” Alistair explained as he ran his hand along the girl’s back. He hoped Ari would forgive him for sharing her news before she did.

“Oh,” Sara gave a small smile. “Can I call you Ele?” The girl nodded. “Ele, why is that upsetting you?”

“Cause she won’t need me anymore. She’ll have a new baby and won’t want me.” Eleanor started up a new round of tears.

“Oh dear.” Sara reached into her sleeve and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Eleanor. “Ele, your mama still wants you. A new baby doesn’t mean she doesn’t want you around. In fact, it means she’ll need you around a lot more.”

Eleanor shook her head. Why weren’t the grownups understanding? “No. Mama and Anders will only love the new baby. They won’t want me anymore cause I’m not theirs.”

Sara’s heart broke a little for the girl. While she didn’t know Anders, she knew Arianna enough to know that she adored her daughter. “Ele, they can love you and the new baby at the same time; it’s not one or the other.” Sara brushed her hand along the girl’s arm.

Eleanor shook her head again. They weren’t listening. Why didn’t they get it? She leaned her head back down on her uncle’s chest and cried. Why did they have to come back? Why couldn’t they stay missing? It was better before when she lived with her uncle and he loved her and took care of her and it was just the two of them.

“The new baby is going to need a big sister. He or she needs someone to teach them how to do things, and to protect them from scary things,” Sara explained.

“They will?” Eleanor asked, lifting her head up again. The baby would need her?

“Yes. Well, like your Uncle Fergus. He loves your mama and looks out for her and takes care of her, right? He’s her older brother,” Sara explained. “This new baby means more people for you to love. It’s not replacing you.”

“No?” Eleanor sat up in Alistair’s lap and looked at her.

“No,” Sara shook her head. Eleanor looked at Alistair who also shook his head.

“You trust me, right?” Alistair asked Eleanor who nodded in return. “Good. Then, you can trust me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. You aren’t losing anything; you’re gaining a new brother or sister to love.”

“Do you think you can be a good big sister? It means being kind to the little one and being their friend and protecting them when they need it.” Sara tilted her head.

“I can do that.” Eleanor’s tears were lessening. She could be a big sister just like Uncle Fergus was a big brother. If Mama saw that she was a good big sister then maybe she’d take Ele with her if Mama had to go away again. “Can I see Mama?”

Alistair nodded, “Of course.” He then turned to Lady Sara. “I’m sorry.”

“Not at all. Would it be ok if I walked with you?” She asked Eleanor who nodded.

Alistair helped her stand up and then used the handkerchief to clean up the girl’s face. He couldn’t believe it. Every potential match Eamon had ever tried with Alistair had made it clear they were not willing to include Eleanor in their life. Not only had Sara not yelled at him for not putting her first, but she’d actually helped Eleanor. He’d never been so happy to be wrong in his life. “Alright, let’s go to your house. I’m sure she misses you.”

Alistair took Eleanor’s hand and they began walking out towards Ari and Anders’ home. As they walked, Eleanor reached out her other hand and took Sara’s. “Can Lady Sara have lunch with us tomorrow?” she asked Alistair.

“Well that’s up to Lady Sara.” Alistair tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

“I would be delighted. Thank you, Ele,” Sara nodded to the girl, and then smiled shyly at the King, sure she was blushing. The idea of getting to spend more time with Alistair excited her.

“Here we are.” Alistair knocked on the door to the small home.

Anders answered the door and let out a sigh of relief at seeing the Princess. “Thank goodness.” He called for Ari who came to the door and held out her arms. 

Eleanor rushed into them. “Mama, I’m going to be a big sister and Lady Sara said I have to help you.”

Ari gave a relieved smile to both Alistair and Sara. “Thank you both. Ele, how about you, me and Anders talk more over dinner, ok?”

They left the family to talk, heading back to the palace. Alistair couldn’t help but continuously peek at Sara as they walked. She was beautiful  _ and _ kind. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her till she couldn’t breath. He had no idea where those feelings were coming from. Just a few days ago he didn’t even know her and now he just couldn’t stop wanting to look at her.

“Sara, again, I thank you. Not just for helping with Ele, but for being so understanding.” Alistair stopped walking, just wanting more time to be around her.

“Oh, pish. There’s nothing to have to thank me for. You’re very sweet with her. Why would I be upset about you needing to take care of her?” Sara looked up at his face. He just looked so timid, like if she moved too quickly he’d bolt. She wanted to touch his face, to reassure him that she liked him, probably more than someone of her stature had a right to.

“You’re really not upset?” Alistair now  _ really _ wanted to kiss her. Instead, he reached out for her hand and his heart skipped a beat when she gave it to him freely.

“Of course not. It’s your job to take care of her, to love her and protect her. Ferelden would be better off if more nobles were as kind and loving a father as you obviously are.” She felt butterflies in her stomach. He was not letting go of her hand. In fact, his thumb was brushing the back of it. The way he was looking at her--like he couldn’t believe that she understood--it made her excited while at the same time broke her heart a little to realize that someone, or most likely a lot of someones, had made him feel guilty for being so caring. “If it’s not too forward of me, to say so, Alistair, I find the fact that you care so much for her and for others quite charming.”

“You do? You’re not upset that I put her before our da...walk?”  _ Way to nearly scare her off! _

Sara blushed, realizing he’d nearly called it a date. Was it possible that maybe, just maybe, the King could be at all interested in the ninth born of a Bann? “Alistair, she should always be first. I would never ask you to choose. In fact, I’d have been disappointed if you’d set her aside just to walk with me. Although, now that she is better, perhaps we could take that walk another time?”

“I’d very much like that.” Alistair nodded, walking with her to the gardens. He kept waiting to see if she’d take her hand back, but she hadn’t. He was almost sad when they reached the gate, knowing that he was going to have to let go of it. He brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. “We can try again tomorrow then, My Lady.”

Butterflies took flight within her at hearing Alistair call her  _ My Lady _ . “Tomorrow.” She curtseyed and then allowed the guard to walk her back to the estate she was staying at with her brother.

***   
Alistair collapsed in his chair after everyone left the meeting room. “Maker, do they ever stop complaining?”

“You didn’t think being King would be easy, did you?” Ari smirked at him as she sat on the table looking through papers.

“No, but most of them don’t even  _ care _ about their own people, much less Ferelden. I’ve been King for over ten years. How much more do I need to do to prove to them I am more than capable of the job?” 

Ari put down the papers in her hand. “Most of them don’t care, as you say. That’s part of the problem. And you don’t have to prove anything to them. You’re the King. Make your decisions with authority. Even if you’re not sure, act as if you are anyway. Leave no room for questions.”

“You sure you don’t want to be the King instead?” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

“Positive,” she smirked at him. 

“So, since I  _ have _ to keep being King, I need to make a decision about the Inquisition’s request.” Alistair loved that Ari was the one person he could just be himself around. He could make jokes, act silly, tease her and she didn’t think any less of him for it--for not being “King” like. Instead, she seemed to love him more for it.

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do?” she asked, not looking to sway him one way or the other. He was stronger, better than he knew, and she knew she needed to just help him see that.

“You know Cullen better than I do. I know Ele adores him, but I need to know, as the Commander: is he’s trustworthy?” 

“Yes. He prides honor and commitment above everything else. He loves Ferelden and honestly, while he’d never admit it to anyone because of his position, he despises pretty much everything about Orlais. I have no reason to think there’s anything underhanded about this request,” Ari spoke with confidence.

“The southern Banns aren’t going to like this.” Alistair ran his hand down his face.

“Doesn’t matter.  _ You’re _ the King,” Ari winked at him, pushing her finger into his chest.

“Right. But that’s your fault, you know,” he smirked at her, referring to when she’d talked him into taking the throne during the Blight.

“How are things going with Sara? Ele said you three had a nice lunch a few days ago.” She felt giddy seeing the goofy smile that crossed Alistair’s face when she said the woman’s name.

“Wonderful.” Alistair felt soaring happiness just talking about her. “I hate to admit it because of how smug you’ll be, but you were right. She is...well, she is amazing. I keep waiting to find out her dark secret, the thing that will make this all crash down. Like she’s related to Morrigan or something.”

“There isn’t any. You deserve happiness, Ali. Enjoy it, embrace it.” Ari took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re very good to me.” Alistair stood and kissed her forehead.

“Only because you deserve it. I love you, you big dummy.”

Alistair chuckled. She was the only one that could get away with insulting the King, and she took advantage of it anytime she could.

“So, at the risk of being one of those nobles who only thinks of themselves, I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Name it and it’s yours.” Alistair meant it, too. She could have asked him to put on a dress and cluck like a chicken and he’d do it if it would make her happy. He was pretty sure she knew the power she really possessed over him, yet Ari never took advantage of it, which made him adore her all the more.

“Could you help by loaning me some workers to help get the clinic into good repair?”

“Of course. Anything else?”

“Maybe try to find out  _ what _ supplies he might need? I don’t want him to find out until it’s all done, so I can’t exactly ask him. You’ll really help?”

“Of course. I told you: anything you need is yours.” Alistair looked up, seeing Eamon waiting at the door for him. “Looks like my day isn’t done. See you later?”

“Don’t let him boss you around. That’s my job. Remember,  _ you’re _ the King.” Ari kissed his cheek and left.

***

Ari and Anders stood near the carriage to bid goodbye to the Carlines. Alistair was unfortunately in a meeting and unable to attend, muttering to Ari earlier about how being the King should mean more control over one’s own schedule.

“Lord and Lady Carline, I hope you have a safe trip back,” Ari nodded to both.

“Thank you again for your kindness, my Lady.” Sara curtseyed, knowing that in front of her brother, formality was best.

“It is good again to have you home. Ferelden has missed you, Lady Cousland.” Curtis Carline took her hand, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it, his eyes wandering to Anders as if to make a point. Anders made his own by putting an arm around his wife’s waist.

“Lord Carline, if you would be so kind as to deliver this to your father for me.” Ari handed over a letter sealed with the crest of Highever.

“Of course, my Lady.” Lord Carline took the letter and Sara could tell he was burning with curiosity to know what was inside.

As they pulled away from the estate they had been staying in, Sara gave Denerim a final, longing look. She wondered if she’d ever have the chance to return. If not, the last week she’d spent with the King would serve as her favorite memories--especially this morning when he had actually snuck away from the castle to say his farewell. She found it amusing; the idea of him somehow ditching his guards and sneaking out of the palace, simply to say goodbye to her. Life back in West Hill was going to seem incredibly dull after this trip. She made a mental note to write to Ari when she got home to thank her for inviting her to the ball. She never would have been permitted had her parents not wanted to make an impression upon the Lady Cousland. She may no longer be Teyrna, but she still was the sister to the Teyrn of Highever and everyone knew she held the ear of the King, making her very powerful indeed.

“I hope you don’t think your little dalliance with His Royal Highness will mean a thing when we return home. You are still less than a spare,  _ Kitten _ .” Curtis said her given name with as much venom as he always did.

“Being first born doesn’t seem so wonderful from where I’m sitting, brother dear. You're more miserable and spiteful than just about anyone I have met,” Sara said with a soft voice, despite her words.

“Hmph.” Curtis frowned and looked out the window. 

Sara ignored him, eager to get home and tell her brother Bryce - named for the former Teryn - about her trip. He was the next oldest from her, and his disposition was the opposite of Curtis’: always kind and protective of his younger sister.

During the remainder of the first day of their journey home, Curtis said nothing more to her. In fact, he’d said little to her the next few days, too. She could see him playing with the letter from Ari with his hands and knew it was eating him up not knowing what it said.

“I will be curious to see who Mother and Father manage to pawn you off on,  _ Kitten _ . You are in need of a man to take a strong hand and remind you of your place I think.” Curtis gave her a disinterested look on the final day of their four day trip.

Sara straightened her skirts and wondered if it had taken him this long to come up with that retort. She tried to push what he said from her mind, and think of the ball instead. Ari’s new husband was nice, if not a little different than the other men at the ball. He seemed a little uncertain of how to behave; out of his element, for sure. But he was sweet on Ari, and that made Sara happy to see. Her and Zevran were just so  _ good _ together, so perfectly matched. When word of his death reached West Hill, Sara cried quietly in her room, thinking of the heartbreak she was sure his family was going through. Most of her family made cruel comments about how Ari should be happy to be rid of having an elf attached to her. Her oldest sister even speculated that perhaps their daughter was really the King’s and that Ari had Zevran killed to get him out of the picture.  _ ‘Who would want to be married to an elf after all when they could have a King?’  _ she had said.

But Sara knew different. She saw the way Ari had looked at Zevran at the dinner she had attended years ago in Highever. There was no mistaking the love in those green eyes for the elf. He was pretty handsome. Sara had even developed a small crush on him, not that she’d ever tell anyone. And the man clearly returned that affection to Ari, as well as doted on their daughter.

To see Ari give that same look of complete adoration to this Anders was a thing of beauty. To have something so pure come after such a tragic loss gave Sara hope for herself. Perhaps her parents wouldn’t find some feeble old man to marry her off to, or someone cruel and undesirable. Perhaps who she was paired with would turn out to be kind, would look at her the same way Zevran and Anders had looked at Arianna. Perhaps she would be married off to someone that would hold her hand, that would treat her as if she mattered instead of a burden on her family. Someone with soft kisses.  _ Someone with amber eyes.  _ Her brain helpfully added as she remembered Alistair kissing her hand and blushed.

“Just what are you blushing about over there?” Curtis seemed annoyed, not so much  _ again _ as that would have implied he’d ever stopped being annoyed.

“Nothing. Just remembering something.” Sara turned to look back out the window. The scenery was once again becoming familiar. They would be home before lunch.

***

Alistair looked out the window from his office, his hands behind his back. It was a gloomy day outside; grey clouds covering the sun. It fit his mood perfectly. Eamon had informed him this morning that he had arranged a meeting with Alia Pentaghast, a baroness from Nevarra for the following afternoon. He impressed upon Alistair how a marriage with the noble would strengthen their alliance with the ruling family of that country. Apparently, negotiations had already begun with the Nevarran king to that end. Alistair tried not to think about how annoying it would be to be Ali and Alia if they were to marry. Not that anyone besides Arianna called him ‘Ali’ anyway.

He resigned himself already to this being his fate. He knew what he really wanted, but she’d already left several days ago to West Hill, and the chances of ever seeing her again were probably little to none given that the children of Banns typically did not attend formal events, with the exception of first born.

“You skipped lunch.” Alistair turned to see Ari entering, carrying a tray with a plate on it. She placed it on his desk. “You left me to eat lunch with some incredibly boring Arls who do not seem to understand I am off the market.” Ari winked at him. “Perhaps when this gets a little larger, they’ll lose interest,” she said as she affectionately touched her lower abdomen.

Alistair smiled warmly at her, and at her caring enough to bring him food. He recalled her last pregnancy. Ari never seemed more happy nor more beautiful than when she was with child. He looked forward to seeing that again. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

“Better,” she replied as she sat. “Anders formulated a tea to help with the nausea and energy levels.”

“Good. I’m happy to hear that,” Alistair nodded as he sat across from her and took the sandwich she had for him.

“Really? Because you look miserable.” She tilted her head.

“Just wishing for things that cannot be,” Alistair shrugged. He’d gotten used to this being the way of things. His entire life had been this way--this was no different.

“She’ll be back. Soon I expect.” Ari took a slice of cheese from his plate. 

“No one else in Ferelden would dare doing that, you know,” He raised an eyebrow at her stealing his cheese and smirked. “And what do you mean she’ll be back?”

“I just know things.” She nibbled on the cheese.

“You mean you did something,” Alistair chuckled.

“Maybe,” Ari shrugged and said nothing more. “I heard back from Cullen. He is grateful for the trust you are showing in him with allowing them to set up the camps. He promised to send more detailed plans from the Inquisition soon.”

“I’m supposed to have a lunch tomorrow with someone from Nevarra.” Alistair picked at the bread left on his plate.

“A female someone?” Ari guessed.

Alistair nodded. “She probably doesn’t have freckles,” Alistair mumbled. 

Ari picked up on what he said, though, and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta leaves little notes in my story about hoping for a painful death for Curtis :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ele continues to try to figure out this new family thing.  
> Alistair has an outing with Alia.  
> Sara finds out what was in Ari's letter to her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, oops. I so did not mean to go this long without updating. Baby got sick, which then got Dad and Mom sick and well, fun fun fun. We're all healthy now. Hope you're all still out there!!!

Alistair sat in his office reading through the paperwork an hour later when he heard the door open. He looked up and smiled. Eleanor entered, carrying paper and charcoal. She shut the door behind her, and then pulled up one of the chairs to the other side of his desk.

“You come to keep me company while I work?” he asked her.

She nodded, “It’s ok, right?”

“Of course. You know the rules?”

She nodded again, “I can come in anytime but I have to be quiet if there’s other people.” 

Alistair smirked, “Correct. But there’s no one else and I’m bored, so you can talk. What are you drawing?”

“Aunt Bethany and Uncle Nate and Aidan. And Perceval and Biff cause they want to play with Aidan.” She stuck her tongue between her lips, looking at her paper with concentration.

Alistair chuckled and attempted to go back to his reading, but his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Sara. Since she’d left, she seemed to occupy his thoughts anytime it was quiet.  _ Why did anyone think being King was so great that they all wanted it? It was endless meetings and demands for your time constantly. So much so that when there was someone you really wanted to spend some time getting to know you couldn’t find more than a few minutes throughout the week to do so. And now she’d returned home. He’d never get to kiss those freckles. _

“Uncle?”

“Hmm.” He looked up at her; she was watching him closely.

“Will the baby call Anders ‘daddy’?”

“Well babies don’t talk, but when it’s old enough, probably.” Alistair wondered where this line of questioning was going.

“Will it call Mama ‘mama’?”

“Most likely, especially because you do. He or she is going to want to do things like you do because you’re the big sister,” he nodded.

“But if I call Anders by his name, then the baby won’t know to call him ‘daddy’.” She furrowed her brow. This being a big sister thing was really important and she didn’t want to mess it up.

“Well.” Alistair reached across the desk and rubbed her hand. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that. You can call Anders whatever you’re comfortable with. What do you want to call him?” He had a strong feeling he knew her answer.

Ele shrugged and went back to her drawing. Alistair took the hint that the conversation was over and went back to his work as well trying to  _ actually _ concentrate this time. He picked up the report he’d been staring at blankly for the last ten minutes. The two Arls that were coming to meet with him were hoping to discuss issues with dragons. With his decision about letting the Inquisition set up camps, this request could align well with that move. From what he’d heard, the Inquisitor had experience killing dragons with her team. Alistair recalled the Qunari, The Iron Bull, seemed particularly excited about that. He had been intrigued by Bull, as his friends had called him. He was so different than Sten had been. Where everything seemed to be taken literally by Sten, Bull was able to understand nuances and phrases. Bull also seemed more personable. Not that Sten wasn’t friendly, it just took a really, really, really long time for him to get to that point. Perhaps Bull…

“When the baby comes, will Anders want to send me away to the Chantry?” Eleanor watched him with big eyes. She’d heard about her uncle being there, she didn’t want to go; it didn’t sound like fun and she’d have to leave Perrito and her horse behind.

“Come over here.” Alistair pushed his chair back from the desk and held his arms out. Ele walked around the desk and climbed up into his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She always felt safe whenever he’d hold her. Alistair gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. “Sweetheart, why would you think that would ever happen?”

“I heard that when Connor was born, you got sent to the Chantry. Does that mean I have to go away when the baby is born? I don’t want to go away. Can I live here again instead? Please, I’ll be good just like before.” Ele watched him with a quivering lip.

“First off, no one is going anywhere. What happened to me will never happen to you, I promise you, cross my heart.” Alistair made an ‘x’ across his chest with his finger. “Second, Anders and your mother want you with them. They love you and both would miss you terribly if you were gone. No one is sending you away.”

Eleanor wasn’t so sure Anders loved her. He was nice to her, and he loved Mama, but he might not love her. “But when the baby comes, will Anders still want me? What if he just wants Mama and the baby and not me?”

“Trust me, he likes you very much. Just like I do, just like your Papa did.” Alistair gave her a hug.

“He does?” Ele looked at Alistair with her face scrunched up. She wasn’t sure if she could believe him or not. Anders might not like it if she climbed up in his lap like she did with her uncle. He didn’t ever ask to tuck her into bed like uncle did, or read her stories like Papa did at bedtime.

He tried hard not to laugh at her expression when he answered. “I know for a fact he does. Why would you think he doesn’t?”

“He just stares at me a lot,” Ele shrugged.

“He probably thinks you don’t like him either. Have you talked to him much? Told him any of your stories? Introduced him to Biff or Perceval?” Alistair suggested.

Ele shook her head. She tried to stay out of his way. She could tell he liked Mama a lot, and Mama liked him, so she didn’t want to bother them. “He might think it’s dumb. What if he doesn’t like me, or yells like Lady Guerrin?”

“What if you give it a try? I promise it’ll be ok.” Alistair gave her another hug.

“I’ll think about it, is that ok?” Eleanor tilted her head.

“That’s fine. How about we go raid the kitchen? I’m feeling hungry and I don’t want to read anymore boring reports.” Alistair nudged her off his lap and stood with his hand out.

“Ok,” she beamed up at him and took his hand, walking close to his side.

***

Alistair tried his best to look interested at dinner while he picked at his plate, but this was now thirty minutes into the discussion and he was starting to wonder if Anders would be able to heal him if he plucked his own eyeball out with the fork he was holding.

“Now, the curtains, those needed to be the finest silk, so we contacted a supplier in Ravain. But what they sent back was this hideous shade of green. So, I said to my brother, Donal, ‘this simply wouldn’t do’. So then, we went to a supplier in Antiva, and we also had them find us these darling candle holders of pure crystal. Anyway, that silk was a gorgeous red; so much better,” Lady Alia explained. “But of course, since the curtains were red, that meant we’d need to reupholster the chairs. So then I…”

“Don’t you find it funny that both our names could be shortened to ‘Ali’?” Alistair tried for a change of subject.

“I do not, your Majesty. One should never shorten the King’s first name; it’s disrespectful.” The lady dabbed at her mouth with the cloth napkin. She kept looking at the bodyguard that had accompanied her--a tall, stocky man with a mop of red hair on top of his head. His brown eyes had a look that just  _ dared _ you to try something. He’d been silent the entire meal, though Alistair had noticed how he’d barely taken his eyes off the baroness. Alistair doubted Trevor, his own guard, took his job as seriously as this man seemed to.

“Of course not,” Alistair sighed. “Cheese?” He offered a serving plate.

“Never. It is stinky and gross.” She wrinkled her nose.

Alistair tried to hide his displeasure at that statement. “So, my lady, did I tell you about this time during the Blight when…”

“Oh the Blight; that is so passe. Do people still discuss that down here? Wasn’t that over ten years ago? We had a Grey Warden pass through our village once. Seemed so common. Now if you want excitement, you need to see ‘La Hija del Granjero’. It’s an Antivan opera. The singing, it is so breathtaking. There’s a scene where…”

Alistair again, looked longingly at his fork.

“Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting but I just need a moment…” Alistair looked to the guardsman that had entered.

“Oh, oh. It seems I am needed elsewhere, the life of a King and all. Work is never done.” Alistair stood quickly, taking the Lady Alia’s hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back. “Thank you for a wonderful evening. I’ll see you...oh, I need to go. Farewell.”

“Oh, but of course your Majesty.” Lady Alia tilted her head and smiled.

Once in the hallway, the confused guardsman looked at his King. “Ser? I just needed to know if we should send some extra guards to the gates to help the citizens prepare for the upcoming storm. I did not intend to end your meal.”

“But I’m glad you did. There’ll be a bonus in your pay this month--I’ll see to it.” Alistair clapped the confused man on the back. “Yes, guards. Send whoever is able to help.” He then walked down towards his office.

***

Sara sat in the family library working on her sewing. It was one of the hundred skills her mother insisted she perfect in order to ‘land a husband’. What she was currently sewing was a small quilt. She knew Ari hadn’t officially announced her pregnancy, and figured the King hadn’t intended to let that secret out, but she decided she could at least get started on a gift now. Ari had always been so kind to her, nicer than even most of her own family. Because of that, she wanted to do something nice in return.

“Mother and Father wish to speak with you, Sara.” She looked up, but already knew it was Bryce. He was the only one in the family that called her by her preferred name. He looked much like Curtis, but had blonde hair like Sara, and where Curtis’ eyes were hard, Bryce’s were soft and full of kindness. He had been given a short leave from his service in the Inquisition and Sara had spent as much time as she could with her beloved brother while he’d been home.

She nodded, putting away her project and followed him out of the room, down the hallway to her father’s office. “Do you know what they want to talk to me about?”

Bryce shook his head, “A match I guess. Probably nothing as exciting as another ball.” 

“I suppose not,” she sighed. 

Her brother put his arm around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. “It’ll be fine little sister, you’ll see.”

Sara wished she had his confidence, already feeling her nerves set in as they approached the office door. “Well, I guess this is it.”

“I’ll be in the stables if you need to find me.” Bryce gave her shoulder one final squeeze before walking off.

Sara brushed her hands along her skirts and knocked once, entering when she heard her father call for her to enter. Martin Carline sat behind his desk, looking as intimidating as ever. In one corner, her mother sat looking displeased, but that was her typical expression, so it didn’t mean much to Sara. She couldn’t honestly recall ever seeing either of them smile, much less laugh.

“You wished to speak with me?” she asked as she took the seat in the center of the room; her nerves still not easing.

“We have received a request for your services,” her father spoke. She couldn’t tell from his tone if this was a good request or not.

“My services?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “As a caretaker. Seems it was noticed how good you are with children, and it has been requested that we send you along to care for the Lady’s daughter. In exchange, she has offered to mentor you and introduce you to eligible local nobles suitable for marriage.”

Sara’s stomach felt tight. She was going to become a caregiver--something the society considered even lower than where she was already in standing. She had no idea who had requested her, but she doubted it was to be as good as her father clearly was trying to portray it.

“This will be good. It will get you in front of people, and that they requested you personally is a huge honor, Kitten. You should be proud. We spent the last six weeks working through these negotiations,” her mother spoke.

“Yes, mother.” Sara nodded, looking down at her hands. This would be a far cry from the glory of Denerim. What would anyone think if they knew that the King had spent his time with a lowly caregiver? Then again, perhaps he was more like his father than people said. King Maric was known for having dalliances with the maids. Maybe that’s all she had ever actually been--a dalliance. While she knew it was unlikely, she had secretly hoped she would have heard from Alistair, but a month and a half with no word made it clear that all she had would be memories. “When am I to leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” her father answered. Sara’s eyes shot up. Tomorrow? That wasn’t enough time to do much but say farewell to her brother.

She gulped back the tears that threatened to pull at her eyes. “I shall prepare. Thank you.”

Just as she reached the door, her mother called out to her. “Kitten. This is a rare opportunity. Lady Cousland is very powerful, and not just because she is the Hero of Ferelden. Rumor is she may well be the Queen soon. It is an honor that someone like her would request someone as low in station as you. See to it that you do not besmirch the family name.”

Sara’s eyes grew wide. Ari had requested her? Ari never once treated her as lesser, which meant there must be something else going on. Her spirits instantly lifted. “I will not, Mother.”

Once the door to the office closed behind her, Sara walked as quickly as she could, but not quite at a run (which would be undignified) to the stables.  As promised, Bryce was there. She wrapped her arms around him as soon as she was beside him.

He startled as his back had been to her at the time. “Sara?”

“Bryce, it’s wonderful. Well, much better than I’m sure Mother and Father think it is.” She tried to cover her smile.

“Well, tell me,” he chuckled at her excitement.

“I’m being sent back to Denerim. Lady Cousland requested me to stay with her.” Sara could barely contain her excitement.

“Oh.” Bryce looked sad. “I am happy for you, but I will miss you little sister. You’re the only one of this lot worth anything.”

Sara hugged her brother, “You are as well, Bryce. And it would be awful to not have you visit.”

“First chance I get, I will,” he agreed, giving her a large hug.

***

Alistair brushed down his Fereldan Forder, preparing to leave for a lone ride. Well, lone if you ignored the four guards that would be accompanying the King. Still, alone with four guards was more alone time than he tended to get lately. He needed the time to clear his head after having gotten lectured by Eamon that morning about how little time Alistair had spent with Lady Alia. He’d been trying; she seemed nice enough, but she was just  _ so dull _ .

From what he could tell from the look on her face when her advisor was talking with her earlier, she also wasn’t having the best day. Alistair couldn’t tell what had been said to her, but Lady Alia looked just as despondent as Alistair felt.

He threw the saddle over his horse and began buckling it to the animal. As he did so, he heard the voices of two people talking. They were speaking too low for him to hear what they were saying, but it was definitely a man and woman speaking, and the woman sounded upset.

“Hello?” he called out.

The voices stopped, no one answering him. Alistair grabbed a blade from the wall behind him and moved into the walkway. He began walking, looking through each stable. Most were empty, save a horse. Several down, he found Lady Alia brushing the mane of a solid black horse, with no one else, besides her ever present bodyguard with her.

She startled when she turned around; of course anyone probably would upon seeing the King holding a dagger. “Oh. Your Majesty, my apologies for jumping.”

Alistair nodded and put down the weapon. “No, My Lady. I’m sorry for startling you. I’d heard voices, and well, you never know when there might be an Orlesian around.”

Alia smirked, “Maker Forbid.” It was the closest he’d seen her actually smile before, but at least it was something. “I was just talking to my horse, Sire.”

“Ah,” Alistair nodded, walking into the stable with her. “He’s a fine looking animal. A Taslin Strider if I’m not mistaken, correct?”

“Good eye, Your Majesty,” Alia nodded.

“And does he have a name?” Alistair asked as he pet the horse’s neck.

“Rainbow.” Alia blushed. This was the most  _ normal _ interaction Alistair had with her since they’d been introduced. He was relieved to find that he wasn’t to be married to someone that only spoke at length about nothing but decorating parlors. Perhaps he had finally found  _ something _ they could have in common--horses.

“Rainbow?”

“I was ten.” Alia blushed again. This time with a genuine smile. _Good to know the future queen_ ** _can_** _smile._

“I was preparing for a ride. Perhaps you’d care to join me, My Lady?” He suggested, following Eamon’s request that Alistair make more of an effort to get to know Alia. Negotiations between the aging King of Nevarra and Alistair’s advisors were too far in for him to just call a stop. To do so now could do irreparable damage to relations with Nevarra. Like with everything else, he was trapped into having no choice. He’d resigned himself to try to at least make the best of it.

_ “Alistair, I promise you: she is a good match. Take the time to get to know her now, rather than wait until after the wedding,” _ Eamon had encouraged him.

Alia looked at her bodyguard, conveying some meaning in her expression that Alistair could not understand. The guard simply nodded once at her before looking to the ground. “Alright.”

“Then I shall meet you outside the stable when you are ready.” Alistair then left her to finish preparing his own mount.

A few minutes later Alia arrived, her horse in tow along with her bodyguard and a horse for him as well. In the light of day, he could see that she looked as if she had been crying. The group took to their saddles and proceeded. For the first fifteen minutes no one said a word and Alistair started to feel like maybe this was a bad idea, after all. When Alia did speak, he jumped, almost forgetting she was there.

“This is a beautiful lake, Sire.” She tilted her head towards the water.

Alistair stopped his horse, thinking perhaps walking near it would be nice, away from all the extra ears surrounding them at the moment. He jumped down from his horse and raised his hand up to the Lady. “Care for a stroll near the water?”

Alia took Alistair’s hand and let him aide her in lowering to the ground. Alistair offered his arm to which she rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. The two of them walked in silence to the water.

Alistair nodded to the small dock, “The Princess and I fish here on occasion. It’s quite peaceful. Do you fish?”

“I haven’t in a long time,” she replied. “Not since my father died when I was twelve.”

“You fished with him?”

Alia nodded, “It just wasn’t the same after.”

“Well, if you ever decide to try again, I’m sure Eleanor would be happy to have you join us.”

“That’s very kind of you, Your Majesty,” Alia smiled. 

Alistair wondered if her advisor had given her the same talking to that Eamon had to him. He was learning more about her in the last hour than he had in the last month. Still, she seemed to have a wall up. She probably was just as unhappy about the arrangement as he was, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

“Alistair, please,” he requested, hoping to break through some of the barrier.

“It would be improper,” Alia shook her head.

“I think it would be too odd having my own wife calling me ‘Your Majesty’ all the time,” Alistair frowned.

Alia looked away, and he didn’t miss the sadness in her eyes before she did. He took some comfort in knowing that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. He wished, however, that he could be enough for her to not feel so. Was being married to him really such a tragedy? This wasn’t what he had imagined for himself if he married. He had dreamed it would be blushing, and shy smiles and stolen kisses. He dreamed it would be butterflies in the stomach and excitement when eyes met. Not awkward conversations and tears.

“You were close with your father?” Alistair asked, hoping that changing the subject would lift her spirits.

Alia nodded, the barest of smiles on her lips. “He doted on me. My mother said it was because I was the only girl of the three children. I am reminded of him when I see you with Princess Eleanor.”

Alistair’s eyes lit up at the mention of Eleanor.

“I can see you have great affection for her,” Alia sighed. “I imagine you must have had the same kindness in your childhood, growing up as a prince.”

Alistair shook his head and shrugged, “I never met my father, and my mother died when I was born. The closest thing I have to family is Ari and the Princess.”

“So who raised you?”

“Flying dogs,” Alistair tried his old standby joke.

Alia raised her eyebrow but said nothing, instead looking off into the distance. She seemed to not appreciate his humor, instead probably seeing it as proof that the King was as much of a fool as everyone said. The conversation was slow after that. Seeing that the small connection they’d made was apparently at an end, Alistair walked her back to the horses and they returned to the stables in silence.

Alistair handed his horse off to one of the stablehands and walked Alia and her horse to Rainbow’s stable. 

“Thank you again for joining me.” Alistair took Alia’s hand, trying to make up for his earlier misstep. He pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it, to which she looked pleased. Or at least slightly less annoyed.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Alia nodded.

“Alistair,” he replied.

“We’re not alone.” Alia motioned with her head to her bodyguard.

“Oh, him again,” Alistair smirked looking at the guard. “What say we get him some personality lessons to see if he can actually smile.”

Alia snatched her hand back gruffly, her expression full of annoyance. “I assure you he can smile just fine. Good night.” She then turned and stormed off in a huff, her guard following behind, both leaving Alistair to wonder how he’d stepped in it with her, yet again.

Brushing his horse down an hour later, Alistair let out a long sigh. Alia wasn’t horrible. She had yet to say anything against Eleanor, and she seemed to be pleasant enough today, or at least until he’d annoyed her. But he just didn’t feel that jolt of excitement when he was around her the way he had with Sara. Alistair closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his horse. Ari said she had something in the works, but he couldn’t see what the point was; she was clearly out of his reach. He seemed destined to spend his life with a woman that  _ tolerated _ him. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, trying to let out the tightness in his chest. 

Today was like his childhood all over again. He felt like that eight year old little boy trying desperately to win over Eamon’s new bride, but only receiving anger and disdain in return.  He’d tried today--he really did. Despite it all, he’d still managed to put his foot in his mouth, even though he still had no idea what he’d said that angered her so much. He just didn’t understand why he was so undeserving of the affection everyone else seemed to receive so freely.

“At least you like me,” he said softly to his horse, who only snorted in response.

***

“How’s Ele doing?” Alistair asked Ari as they went over the plans Cullen had sent. He hadn’t been able to see the girl for a few days due to his schedule, which did nothing to lighten his mood.

“Better. She seems excited now about being a big sister.” Ari grinned, her hand going to her stomach again.

“And how is she with Anders?”

“Still uncertain, but she seems to be trying more. She sat him down yesterday and showed him Perceval and Biff, and went into great detail about their adventures and how Nathaniel gave them both to her.” Ari smiled at the memory. Anders had come to bed that night practically glowing that she was opening up to him.  _ Finally _ .

“How about you come to the house for dinner Tuesday night?” Ari asked as she shuffled through some papers, not looking up as she spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait before. Here's another chapter to make it up to you.

The Princess entered Alistair’s office to find him concentrating on a stack of papers. She quietly took her stuffed druffalo, Biff, and sat beside the fire. She knew the rules: be quiet when he’s working. He looked up at one point just for a moment and gave her a warm smile. She liked being in here, even if she did have to be quiet; it still felt safe and nice. He always made her feel safe, just like Papa had. When the Crows were hunting her, she always knew if Uncle was nearby that no harm would come to her. She and Biff quietly journeyed around the chairs in front of the fire and suddenly they were in a forest. 

“We need to find Fenris,” she told Biff. “He’s lost and we have to rescue him.”

Biff nodded in agreement and so they began their search. They had just come upon a stream, looking for tracks when she heard her Uncle speak.

“Ele.”

She looked over at his desk to see him standing, so she did the same. “Yes, Uncle King?”

“There is a meeting on a trade agreement. I’d like you to join me. You should learn about these negotiations.” He held out a hand to her.

Ele nodded, putting Biff on the chair and telling him, “Keep looking for Fenris.”

Meetings were boring, but Uncle always made them ok, and then the two of them would get a snack and talk about what she learned, so it wasn’t  _ so  _ bad. She took his hand and walked with him through the halls to the meeting. In the room there was Arl Eamon, a stuffy looking man who looked at her with disinterest, and Bann Teagan, who gave her a small wink when he saw her. She liked Teagan. Sometimes he’d play with her when Uncle was busy, and he’d tell her stories about when her parents rescued Redcliff. And he always had a piece of candy in his pocket for her.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness, if you are ready, we may begin. Allow me to introduce Lord Fontaine of Orlais.” Teagan indicated the other man in the room. Ele tried to cover up a smile because the name sounded like ‘fountain’, but no one else seemed to notice that, so she kept it to herself for now. She could tell Uncle after and he’d laugh.

An hour later she was feeling very bored. She tried really hard to listen, standing up straight and trying to look serious, her face scrunched as if thinking very hard. But they were talking about papers and truces and ores in exchange for stone and who really cared that much about ores? Couldn’t they just agree and stop talking? This was boring, and her and Biff needed to find Fenris so he wouldn’t be late for dinner with Lady Hawke. She felt a nudge to her side and a piece of hard candy was pressed into her hand. She looked up and saw Teagan give her a nod before he looked back up at the boring conversation. Ele smiled and put the candy in her mouth and tried to pay attention again.

Finally, after like twenty thousand years, everyone shook hands and agreed to something, but she missed what. After they all left the room, leaving just her and Uncle, he spoke to her.

“That was boring, huh?” He ruffled her hair.

She remembered then what she wanted to tell him. “His name sounds like fountain.”

Uncle chuckled. “It does. Come on, we’ll get something to eat and I’ll let you know what you missed while dreaming.”

“Sorry,” she frowned.

“It’s ok. I wanted to daydream too.” He reached out a hand to her. “There is a lunch next week, formal, with some visiting dignitaries. I’d like you to be there.”

Ele nodded as they walked. Lunches weren’t as fun as they sounded, but she knew this was what she was supposed to learn.

“You can bring a guest if you’d like,” he smiled down at her. Ele perked up at that and wondered who she’d invite.

As they walked, she heard someone talking, and gripped his hand a little tighter, moving closer to him. The Lady Guerrin scared her; she never smiled and said mean words but in a voice that sounded nice. She didn’t like Ele but Ele didn’t know why. She tried really hard to stay out of the Lady’s way and was always polite when she did see her. She didn’t understand what she had done wrong to make the Lady be so mean to her.

“I can't believe they'd just let that man walk around the castle, much less Denerim freely. And for him to be at the Royal ball, distasteful. I guess after disgracing herself being married to an elf, that Cousland woman couldn't be too picky in her choice of husbands, could she? But for them to act like Anders is an equal, despicable,” Isolde tutted to her aide that walked beside her.

Ele let go of Uncle’s hand and ran, full of anger. She stopped right in front of Lady Guerrin, feeling her stomach clenched. She was so mean. “You be quiet! That's my daddy!”

The Lady glared down at her and opened her mouth to speak, but Ele didn’t want to hear her say anything mean again. She stomped her foot right on top of Lady Guerrin’s ,who yelled in response. Ele jumped, realizing that she’d done a very bad thing and stepped a few paces away, tears in her eyes.

“You little…” The Lady glared down at her.

“That’s enough, Isolde. I’ll handle this,” her Uncle’s voice boomed loudly and the Lady nodded and stormed off. Ele could tell from his voice he was mad, which made her tears spill over. She’d never made him mad before. He reached out for her hand. “Ele, come with me please.”

She walked with him quietly back to his office, scared that he was going to yell at her. He walked her over to one of the chairs and lifted her up enough to sit her upon it.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Uncle.” Ele started crying harder--she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She’d messed up and she knew it. Uncle nodded, his face still looking unhappy, but also softer than a minute ago. He reached over to the other chair and placed Biff in her lap, sitting in the chair the stuffed toy had been in.

“Ele, I understand Isolde can say mean things and sometimes it makes us mad to hear, but we cannot stomp on people, no matter how angry they make us. We are the King and Princess, and that means we need to be better than that.” Uncle spoke softly; he wasn’t yelling as she had expected. He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Ele nodded, still crying. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not who you have to apologize to. I know you’re scared of her, but you owe Lady Isolde an apology and I expect you to do so.” He spoke firmly, but still soft. Ele nodded. She really didn’t want to do it but she knew he was right. “Ok then, it’ll be alright.”

But Ele knew it wouldn’t and cried harder, clinging to Biff, burying her face in the druffalo’s side. She shook her head. Why didn’t he know she screwed up worse?

He got up from the chair he was in to kneel in front of her. “Ele, it’s ok. Why are you still crying?”

“Cause I...I said…” she cried louder, her chest hurting cause she knew she’d be in more trouble.

“I heard what you said Ele. Why is that making you upset?” Her uncle took her hand again.

“Cause Anders… he’ll be mad,” she sobbed loudly, again.

“Why, sweetheart?” Uncle pulled out a cloth and dabbed at her tears. “Because you called him your daddy?”

Ele nodded and hugged Biff tighter.

“I promise you, he won’t be mad at that.” Uncle’s voice was soothing, but he didn’t understand. She shook her head. “Do you want to go to see your mother? She’ll tell you the same, but maybe it will help.”

Ele nodded and then moved off the chair to wrap her arms around Uncle’s neck. He gave her a hug. “Come on, you can apologize later. We’ll go find your mother for now.”

Uncle carried her in his arms through the castle and outside. Ele buried her face into his neck, so she didn’t see where they were headed but she looked up when he stopped walking and saw they were at her house. Mama answered the door when he knocked on it and gave Ele a kind look and reached out her arms to her as Uncle put her on the ground. She grabbed onto her Mama and started crying again.

“What happened, honey?” her Mama asked, running a hand soothingly along the back of her head. Ari looked up to Alistair for an answer when the girl didn’t reply.

“She had a confrontation.” Alistair held up his hand. “I already dealt with it. She owes Isolde an apology, which she can do later. I think she’s more upset now about Anders.”

Ari nodded and pulled back enough to see her daughter and brushed some hair from the girl’s face. “Ele, why are you upset about Anders? Was he there?”

Ele shook her head and looked up at her Uncle. “Go on,” he told her softly.

Ele shook her head again, but wiped away her tears and sniffled.

“Ok, you can tell me when you’re ready.” Ari stood up. “Thank you Ali. I’ll make sure she apologizes.”

Alistair nodded and gave Ele a kind smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ele.”

Ari closed the door and walked into the kitchen, Eleanor following behind.

“Do you want to help me make a pie?” 

“Sure!” Eleanor was excited and nervous. Uncle King said to talk to her. She let out a sigh and decided to give it a try. “Mama?”

“Yes honey?” Ari asked as she placed a bowl down next to a pile of apples.

“There’s a lunch next week; do you think Anders could go with me?” Eleanor asked, worried.

“You’ll have to ask him, Ele.” Ari smiled while her back was to the girl as she pulled together spices. That she wanted to bring Anders was really good.

Eleanor watched her and took the apple as her mother finished peeling it and started cutting it into pieces.

“Is the baby going to call him daddy?” Eleanor asked, her stomach feeling rumbly.

“Probably,” Ari nodded as she handed her another peeled apple.

Eleanor took another deep breath. She was really scared. “Can I call him that too?” She held her breath. What if Mama got mad? What if she said no because she had a Papa and you only get one and it was very wrong of her to ask?

Ari tried not to drop the apple in her hands. She could barely believe what she heard, but she knew she needed to remain calm. “I think he’d like that.”

“Can you ask him?”

“No, you need to do that. Or you can just call him that and see what he says.” Ari watched her with steady eyes. This had been the day she’d been waiting months for; the day she kept trying to reassure her husband would come.

Eleanor bit her lip as she cut up an apple. Mama hadn’t yelled, that was good. But, what if Anders said ‘no’? Maybe he didn’t want that, maybe she didn’t get to have a daddy anymore. Eleanor’s lip trembled a bit as she worried about what would happen.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ari saw that her daughter looked like she was going to cry again. She sat down next to the girl.

“I miss Papa.” A tear fell down her cheek. “Am I allowed to have another daddy?”

Ari knelt down and wiped the girl’s tears and kissed her forehead. “I miss Papa too, honey. It’s ok to miss him. And yes, you can have another daddy. I know Anders would be very happy to be yours. I promise you it will be ok. You just need to ask for what you want. I’ll be right here, ok?”

Eleanor nodded and hugged her mother, feeling better already. She felt her mother kiss her forehead once more and then she was peeling the apples again.

They were almost done with the apples when Anders entered. He looked a little tired and suddenly Ele wasn’t so sure this was a good idea. He probably just wanted to rest. He probably didn’t even want to go to the lunch. Ele knew that he wasn’t comfortable around nobles, but she wanted him to come. Ever since her uncle had said she could bring anyone she wanted, she had thought of having Anders there. She started to feel worried and disappointed and looked up at her Mama, who was talking to Anders. Maybe Mama could do it.

“Mama, talk to him.” Eleanor all but begged with her eyes.

To her disappointment, her Mama answered, “Oh no. You're the princess, you need to get used to asking people for things. You ask him. I promise, it'll be ok.”

Eleanor took a deep breath and bit her lip. Anders was watching her, waiting to see what she would say. She was scared. What if he said no? Then, who would go with her? Mama maybe, but she really wanted Anders there. It would be like in Skyhold when they would have lunch together, and maybe he’d tell her a story, and they could be friends.

“Go on,” Ari encouraged her with a soft smile.

Eleanor looked at Mama. Why was she making her do this? Why couldn’t  _ Mama _ just ask Anders? She looked across the table to where Anders was still watching her. “Anders?”

“Yes?” His reply was soft, it made her feel a little more relaxed.

“There's a formal lunch next week at the castle. There's a Duke coming from Rivain. Uncle King said I can bring a guest. Would you go with me?” Eleanor got it out as quick as she could, her stomach felt queasy.

“I would love to go with you,” he smiled at her.

Eleanor smiled large. She couldn’t believe it! Not only did he say yes, he said he’d  _ love _ to do it. He wanted to go. It was going to be fun. Instead of a stuffy lunch with the adults being boring and talking all serious, she’d have Anders there. He would talk to her when everyone else was busy being adults at the lunch and it was going to be great. She was so excited.

“Really?” she asked. He really was going? She’d been so scared all day he’d say no.

“Really,” he nodded and gave her a soft smile that made her want to give him a hug.

“Told you so,” Mama grinned at her. Ele was so excited. She’d get to introduce him to everyone, except Lady Guerrin. She’d keep her da… Oh. She looked up at her Mama who just pointed at Anders with her head. That sick feeling in her stomach returned. Ele felt like crying. She didn’t want him to say no, and even though Uncle and Mama promised he wouldn’t, she was still frightened. He was going to tell her that he was the baby’s daddy, not hers, and that she was wrong to ask. She looked at her Mama who just smiled sweetly at her. No help there.

Ele walked around the table and stood in front of Anders who had turned to face her.  “Is there something else, Ele?” he asked.

“Would it be ok if…” She was scared. She picked up Anders’ hand and played with his fingers. He had nice hands; they were soft, not rough like her Papa’s. Then, she remembered Lady Guerrin, and she had stood up to her today, and that had been really scary, but it was ok. And if he said no, Uncle had said she could come to him. She could do this. “Can I call you daddy instead of Anders?” 

Anders picked her up and put her in his lap, ““I would love that more than anything, Ele. That would make me very happy.”

He said yes! He said he’d be her daddy! She was so excited. He wasn’t mad, he said it made him happy, that he would  _ love _ to be her daddy. Ele was so happy, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Then Anders, no  _ Daddy _ , was hugging her and it was the best thing ever. It was even better than Uncle’s hugs and his hugs were really really good. Uncle was right: Anders did like this idea. She would have to tell him tomorrow. Ele snuggled into Anders’ chest and got comfortable.

“Looks like I’ve lost my helper,” Ari smiled down at her family wrapped around each other. She was beyond happy. The two of them had been circling around this for the last two weeks and to see them finally relax and just  _ be _ what they had both wanted all along was wonderful. “Dinner will be ready as soon as I’m done with this. Why don’t you two go play in the other room?”

***

Alistair looked down from his office at the gardens. He looked at them every morning, remembering that day with Sara. He wondered if he’d ever get the chance to see her again. If Eamon had his way, Alistair suspected not. It had been nearly two months since that day, but the memory was just as strong as it had been then.

“Alistair.” 

He turned and saw Teagan waiting expectantly by the doorway. “I’m sorry Teagan, what were you saying?”

“I was reminding you that it was time for your dinner with the Couslands.” Teagan gave him a warm smile.

“Ah, thank you,” Alistair nodded, and left to make the short trip to the small home. One of the nice things about them living within the palace walls was that he could walk there without guards.

As he walked, Alistair thought about what his life would be like were he not king. He’d be in the Wardens, hopefully not assigned to Orlais. Maybe he’d be head of a Keep, like Nathaniel had been. It would have been more exciting than meetings all day, and he’d have more say in his own life, including who he took as a bride. The Wardens would probably appreciate his humor more, too. He always laughed a lot at Vigil’s Keep with Oghren and Sigrun.

Ele answered the door when he knocked and gave him her biggest smile. “Hi Uncle. We have a surprise.”

“Ele!” He heard Ari scold from the kitchen and chuckled.

“I don’t think you were supposed to tell me that,” he winked and followed her into the house.

“Ali, good to see you.” Ari pulled him into a hug. 

When he pulled back, he looked her over--there was just the start of a pooch to her abdomen. “How far along now?”

“About four months,” she smiled and put her hand on her stomach. “Would you pull those onions down from that shelf for me?”

Alistair nodded. He loved coming to the house for, well, anything. Here not only was he among family, but he was just Alistair, not the king, not a Warden hero, not a lonely boy in a stable. Just Alistair, who was loved for himself. This house was the only place in Thedas he had that, and he loved it for that reason.

“This is my new nanny, Uncle King.” Ele was giggling as she spoke. 

Alistair turned around, prepared to nod politely, but froze, onions still in his hands. He blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. Standing behind Eleanor, and looking shy, was Sara. Alistair looked over at Ari to confirm she saw her, too. Ari had a wry grin on her face, and he realized he’d been set up. He handed her the onions and looked back at Sara who still looked uncertain.

“You...you’re really here?” He could hardly believe it.

Sara nodded, “Seems Ari needed some help and convinced my parents to send me to her.”

Alistair looked at Ari again and wondered if he could give her the royal fortune. “How long?”

“Oh, I’m probably going to need her around a long time. I wonder what she’ll do with her free time,” Ari smirked, watching the two of them. “Ele, let’s go see what Daddy’s up to. Give these two a moment.”

After they left, Alistair moved closer to Sara. “Maker’s breath, I missed you.”

Sara looked up and met his eyes. He’d been thinking of her? She thought it was only one way. “I was hoping...I didn’t want to presume but…”

“You can presume.” Alistair brushed his hand along her cheek.

When he pulled it away, she had the most beautiful smile. Her hand sought out his and he gave it a small squeeze. All his troubles from earlier in the day disappeared as he looked into her eyes.

“We’re coming in,” he heard Anders call out in warning and he chuckled, stepping away only slightly from Sara.

Alistair could barely tell what they ate for the meal, all his attention focused on the woman sitting across from him. She was really and truly there, not just a dream. Several times during the dinner Sara’s eyes met his, and each time she’d blush and look down as if to hide. He realized he must have had some puppy dog look on his face based on the looks he was seeing from Ari. She seemed to be quite pleased with herself.

“Uncle.” He looked beside him where Eleanor sat between him and Anders. She was already in her sleep clothes, and had returned to the table for dessert. “Will you please tell me a bedtime story?”

“Sure.” Alistair stood from the table. “If you’ll all excuse me.” He tilted his head towards them all and followed Ele to her room.

“Sara, tomorrow Ele will be busy with her lessons. I was hoping you would accompany me to a meeting I have with a few Arls,” she smiled at the woman. Even though they’d always been friendly, she could tell Sara had been nervous since arriving, and was clearly unsure what was expected of her.

“Of course,” Sara nodded, starting to rise to collect the dishes.

“No, I’ve got that,” Anders stood and took them from her. 

“Thank you, Messere,” Sara smiled softly.

“Anders. Just Anders please,” he winked and continued to clear off the table.

“I was so worried for you after Zevran.” Sara looked down before meeting Ari’s eyes. “It’s good to see you doing well and with a loving home.”

“Thank you, Sara.” Ari hugged her.

“I was asked to send in ‘daddy’.” Alistair was speaking to Anders, but found he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sara as she was talking to Ari.

Anders smirked as he walked by. He knew that look on Alistair’s face all too well, quite sure it was the same one he often had on when looking at his wife.

Alistair looked at the dark sky through the window and knew, sadly, it was time for him to return to the castle. “Ari, thank you again for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome.” Ari stood up giving him a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alistair sighed into the hug, still not used to how good it felt to say those words to her, and to hear them. “Sara, would you like to take a walk?”

Sara rose from the table and opened her mouth to speak, but Ari jumped in. “I’m afraid that wouldn’t be appropriate. It is dark out, and for a young maiden such as herself to be out walking alone with a man would be scandalous.”

“Ari, what do you really think will happen?” Alistair looked at her, surprised over the objection.

“I promised her parents I would see that should she meet  _ someone _ worthy, that she would be courted properly. That means no wandering around at night with young men.” Ari looked at him sternly, then her face softened. “At least, not without an escort. Sara, grab a shawl if you wish before we head out. And let Anders know we’ll be back soon, please.”

Alistair let out a sigh of relief. He held the door open as both women exited, closing it behind him. He held out his arm, which to his excitement, Sara took. He wanted to talk to her, to kiss her, to hold her close. But, he was painfully aware that they were not alone, that Ari was hovering nearby. As they walked towards the castle, he struggled for something to say.

“So, um, was your travel back alright? I mean home and then here?” 

“Well, the return to Denerim was much more enjoyable.” She smiled at him. “Mainly because my brother wasn’t with me.”

Alistair smirked. “You don’t get along I take it?”

“Hardly. The future Bann of West Hill is a bit of a brute,” she giggled.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Alistair’s voice was suddenly full of concern.

“Only with words. It’s alright, nothing I haven’t heard from him before.” She tilted her head to look at him.

“That doesn’t make it alright.” He felt himself feeling quite protective of her.

Alistair looked behind them to find Ari, but her back was to them, looking at the fountain in the courtyard that she’d seen a million times. He realized she was purposely giving them privacy, even if it was a small amount.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. “If I had it in my power, I’d cut the tongue out of anyone that ever said a cruel word to you.” His thumb ran along her jaw. “You deserve only kindness.”

Sara blushed, looking up at him under long lashes. “Thank you, Alistair.”

“I really wish we were truly alone.” His fingertips ran along her arm.

“And if we were?” she asked, feeling braver.

“Then I would kiss you until you couldn’t breath.” He brushed his finger along her lips. “Ever since you left, I’ve thought of little else.”

Ari coughed as a way to let them know they were being watched. Alistair blushed and stepped back a foot, dropping his hand from Sara. “Sara, would you mind if I had a word with Alistair?”

Sara nodded and stepped back near the fountain.

“Ali, what are your intentions towards Sara?” Ari tilted her head up.

“To kiss her if you’d just give us a minute alone,” Alistair sighed.

“And then?” 

“To impress her with my skills in floral arrangements?” He wasn’t sure what she was asking or why the sudden interrogation.

“So, kissing and nothing more?” Ari questioned.

“What do you want me to say Ari?”

“Alistair, is your intentions just a dalliance, perhaps your mistress, or are you looking for something more serious when it comes to Sara?” Ari crossed her arms as she looked at him.

“I have no interest in having a mistress. Ari, when have you ever known me to play with someone’s affections?” Alistair started feeling hurt. 

“I haven’t, but I’ve also been away a long time. I’m her guardian now, and as such, I’m responsible for her virtue.” Ari smirked at his blushing. “I know you’re a good man, Alistair. But you will need to make some decisions, given that there’s the matter of Alia Pentaghast.”

He glanced over to where Sara stood by the fountain and then back to the red head in front of him. “I know that any day I see her is better just from her smile. That just the thought of being around her makes me feel dizzy. Of all the women I’ve met, all the potential matches Eamon has brought before me, she’s the only one that I feel like I can just be me around.”

“Sounds to me like you know what you want; you just need to make your mind up to act,” Ari smirked at him.

“I’m not sure it’s as simple as that,” Alistair shook his head.

“I hope someday you’ll realize you’re the King and actually have the power,” she smirked at him. “See you tomorrow. I’ll leave you to say goodnight.”

Alistair watched as Ari said something to Sara and then walked off. Those butterflies that always seemed to appear in his gut when Sara was around kicked off again as he walked towards her. “I’m hoping I’ll get to see you again soon,” Alistair smiled down at Sara.

“I’d like that,” Sara answered, turning to face him. She hadn’t noticed how close he’d gotten until his hand was on her cheek, thumb on her chin, gently tilting her face up. His lips touched hers and the rest of the world fell away. It was sweet, and soft.  _ His kisses are soft. _ Alistair kept his hand on her cheek while also taking her hand in his other one, lacing their fingers again. The butterflies were all in flight now, and her heart was faster than ever.

Before he could think about it too hard and second guess himself, he had pressed his lips to hers. Now that he had, he admonished himself for having waited so long. He could have been doing this for months instead of waiting until now. But oh, how amazing it felt. How pure and sweet and soft. She let out a sigh against his lips and Alistair felt as if he could melt right there.

All too soon they had to pull apart to catch their breath. He ran his fingertips along the edge of her hair softly and looked down at her. Those eyes, so deep. He could get so lost in them.

“You keep saying you’re just the ninth born of a Bann, but you are so much more than that. I hope you know, I wouldn’t kiss someone I wasn’t interested in.” He gave her a smile that felt goofy, but he didn’t care at that moment.

“I...that was really nice.” She blushed and looked up at him.

“Could I...could I maybe see you again? Tomorrow?”  _ Please, please say yes. _

“I would like that,” she smiled up at him, that beautiful blush still on her cheeks. 

His eyes fell to those freckles. They sung out to him. He bent his head back down and pressed his lips to them, just a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he worried that she’d laugh at him, call him foolish. Instead, she blushed deeper, her hand went to those freckles and she looked down. 

Sara could still feel his lips on her cheek. She knew she had to return to the Cousland home but... just one more. She moved before he could stop her, pressing her lips quickly to his. She turned and rushed back to the house, trying to cover the blush on her cheeks. There was nothing she could do about the large smile permanently affixed to her face. He had kissed her. Alistair had kissed  _ her _ . He wanted to see her again, and maybe more kissing if she was very, very lucky? And he’d kissed her freckles. It was just the sweetest, just almost too much. She felt as if she’d floated the whole way back to her estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains Ele's version of this story:  
> [Becoming a Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5511089)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is a big chicken! Bok Bok

“Our agents have reported that the Dragon in Oswin is a Vinsomer, a rather large one at that. Larger than the one the Inquisition took down along the Storm Coast,” the palace’s spy master, Fox, reported.

“How come you never come to these debriefings with good news?” Alistair sighed.

“The kitchen just got in a large shipment of Antivan rum and those soft cheeses from Rivain you like so much,” Fox smirked.

“See, was that so hard?” Alistair chuckled. “And don’t tell the Princess about the dragon or she’ll start begging me to go fight it and bring her to watch. So, any ideas on what to do about the beast?”

“The Inquisition is always a possibility,” Ari offered up. “I’ve heard they’ve taken down four high dragons in the last six months.”

“People are already wary of the Inquisition becoming another invading army on Ferelden soil. I recommend looking for other solutions,” Teagan shook his head.

“Seriously? There’s a large green gash in the sky and an ancient magister trying to end the world and we’re going to fear the people trying to fix things?” Ari sounded indignant. 

“Those of us that remember the Orlesian occupation know it could happen again easily,” Teagan answered with a glare.

“Are you forgetting I’m a  _ Cousland _ ?” The tone in Ari’s voice was one Alistair recognized as meaning she was ready to snap. “My  _ father _ fought at White River.”

“Children, settle,” Alistair warned, hoping to head things off before it became physical. Things always got heated amongst Fereldens when discussing Orlais. “What other suggestions are there?”

“If I may, Sire,” Fox tilted his head, “the family of your betrothed have a history of dragon hunting. Perhaps the Lady Alia knows someone that can assist.”

_ Right, just go up and ask the woman he’d been avoiding like the plague. Yup, no problem there. _

“Lady Cousland, can you send word to the Inquisitor? See if her team can help?” Alistair hoped since she was getting her way, she wouldn’t notice him chickening out.

“Of course, Sire” she nodded with a raised eyebrow.  _ Dammit. She only called him that when she was annoyed with him. _

“What’s next?” Alistair tried to ignore the fact that Ari was still side-eyeing him.

“There’s a few small factions in the south still loyal to Anora,” Fox answered.

“How serious of a threat do they seem right now?” Alistair asked the man.

“So far it’s nothing but some rumbling; but definitely something to keep an eye on.”

“If it’s just talk, I think we can ignore it. I don’t want to be seen as suppressing speech. If it becomes something more, we can take action then,” Alistair instructed. “Next on the agenda?”

“The Venatori. Since the failed assassination attempt, we’ve found two more of them among the staff here. They’re being questioned by my agents now before we hand them over to the Inquisition.”

“Have we learned anything from them yet?” Alistair absentmindedly played with a marker on the Ferelden map on his war table.

“There’s smuggling of red lyrium on the Storm Coast. We’ve sent word to the Inquisition to handle it,” Fox answered.

“Is it wise to have them operating so freely on our lands?” Teagan sounded irritated.

“They are better equipped than us to handle the lyrium.” Ari spoke tersely.

“Our resources are spread thin as it is with the rebuilding efforts and now fighting Corypheus’ forces.” Alistair continued playing with the marker as he spoke, not really looking anyone in the eye. He was especially avoiding Ari, who seemed to be locked onto him. “Better to have Inquisitor Trevelyn’s team handle it.”

“Finally, it appears Emperor Gaspard has pulled back the troops from our border that Celene had placed there. From all appearances, he is following through with his promises of non-aggression against Ferelden.” Fox handed over the reports from the scouts near the Orlesian border.

“Do you feel this is on the up and up?”

“We’ve seen no signs that he cannot be trusted. We still have spies in the court, of course. They’ll report if they find anything underhanded,” Fox reassured him.

“Good, let’s hope so. It would be nice to have one less thing to worry about,” Alistair nodded, wishing he could use Fox to handle the mess that was his love life. “If there’s nothing else, we can break.”

“That’s all, Your Majesty,” Fox nodded, taking with him his notes as he left the meeting room.

“I still think we should be prepared when it comes to Orlais,” Teagan warned. Alistair sighed and waved off Teagan. He’d been acting more paranoid when it came to the Inquisition and Orlais, and it was driving Alistair nuts at these meetings.

After Teagan left, Alistair wondered how long he had to pretend to study the Ferelden map before Ari would give up waiting for him and leave. Alistair looked over to see she was sitting in his chair behind his desk, not appearing to be in any rush to go anywhere.  _ So much for waiting her out. _

“I’m pretty busy right now…”

“Busy at avoiding looking at me. Tell me what’s going on, Ali.” She leaned back in the chair.

“Alia…”

“Ah,” Ari nodded. “Have you tried talking to her about things? Perhaps she’d be open to calling off things. Or to Sara; maybe she wouldn’t be opposed to being a mistress. It’s not uncommon, especially since royal marriages are rarely a love match.” She knew Alistair was idealistic about things. But having been raised the Teyrn’s daughter, she knew the reality of noble relationships, as did Sara.

“I can’t do that to Sara,” Alistair shook his head. “And Eamon said it’ll do significant damage to relations with Nevarra if I call off the wedding. Plus, he’d be pissed.”

Ari watched him closely. She knew when it came to Eamon, she had to tread carefully. Despite her feelings on him, to Alistair Eamon was the only father he’d had, even if he was a horrible one. Because of that, Alistair was never ending in his attempts to gain the Arl’s approval, even now as a man in his 30s.

“How is it you can run the entire country, but talking to two women has you in knots?” Ari smirked. “You’re not still a vir…”

“Maker, no!” Alistair’s cheeks turned bright red as he cut her off. “Not since the blight.”

“Isabela?” 

“No,” Alistair shook his head.

“Morrigan?”

“I don’t think Oghren has enough alcohol for that to ever happen. Can we stop the guessing game and talk about my current situation?” Alistair sighed.

“NO!” Ari’s eyes grew wide as it clicked. She smacked her hand on the desk. “I thought you two looked awful cozy at the wedding. Andraste’s ass, Alistair. Here I’m thinking you need my help and you’re juggling three women?”

“What? No, no it’s not like that,” Alistair struggled to explain, suddenly flustered again. “That was just physical; no attachments. It’s over anyway so please keep this between us. Teagan’s paranoid enough about Orlais and the Inquisition. Can you imagine how his head would explode if he heard about me with the Orlesian Spymaster of the Inquisition? And that’s not the point. I’m no win here.”

“It’s not an easy decision, that’s true. But you’re not helpless. You just need to say what you want,” Ari replied.

“Sara,” he sighed.

“Not to me, dummy,” Ari laughed.

“Can’t you handle this for me?” he pleaded.

“You’re as bad as Eleanor. No. You want it, you need to grow up and do it.” Ari stood up and patted his shoulder as she stretched her back. At almost six months along, the shift in weight distribution was starting to cause constant back aches.

“Did you finally give the clinic to Anders?” He changed the topic, wanting to get the focus off of him and the mess that was his love life.

“I did. He was very,” she paused and blushed, “grateful.”

“Maker. I don’t need to know certain things.” Alistair pinched his nose and closed his eyes.

“Well you asked,” Ari smirked, still blushing.

***

“Can we speak?” Alistair took note of the servants bustling around preparing the main ball room where he found her. “In private?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Alia nodded her head slightly.

They walked quietly to a small room connected to the ballroom that the King would use during official events as a way to conduct business with those that attended. It apparently was also for certain rogues to make out with their apostate husbands as Alistair found out embarrassingly enough when he’d opened the door to find them on top of his desk. He’d had that desk replaced, the original delivered to the Cousland home with a note about staying off of his furniture in the future.

“I understand your family is well known for dragon hunts,” Alistair asked once the door was shut.

“You’re not considering one are you?” She looked at him with concern.

“There’s a dragon in Oswyn. Perhaps your family has someone that could assist my soldiers?”

“Of course, Sire,” Alia nodded.

“There’s no one else in here. Can’t you please just call me Alistair?” he all but begged. He hated the titles; it felt like no one saw  _ him, _ just the crown. It made him feel as invisible as he’d always been.

“That would be highly improper, Sire,” she replied, looking down.

“Oh, um, of course,” Alistair answered, feeling deflated.

“Was there anything else, Sire?” Alia’s eyes looked into his, getting the feeling he was hiding something.

Alistair shook his head, “No. The spymaster, Fox, will discuss the details with you.”

“Aye.” She tilted her head down and left. Alistair ran his hand through his hair and sighed, knowing he should have said more.

***

“You look like you had a rough day. Is everything alright?” Sara regarded Alistair’s expression as they walked through the gardens together, something they’d made a regular occurrence in the last few weeks. She could imagine being King must be difficult and wondered if he had anyone to just talk to about it. She hoped maybe she could be that someone for him. He was handsome, sure, but the more time she spent with him, the more his other qualities stood out over his looks. In contrast to his large muscular physique, she found him to be gentle. He was also kind, thoughtful--especially when it came to the people of Ferelden--and funny. He seemed genuinely surprised anytime she laughed at one of his jokes, which endeared him to her all the more.

Alistair looked at the ground, knowing this was the perfect chance to talk to her about Alia and about what it meant for them. But what if Ari was wrong? What if Sara had no interest in being his mistress? What if he talked to her and she left? The thought of being alone again--of not having someone that liked the real him, that smiled at him with pure adoration, that made his heart skip a beat whenever he looked into her eyes--he wasn’t sure how to go back to how things were before he’d met her. He may have been able to face an archdemon, but the idea of losing Sara caused him to shake, for his throat to feel like it was closing up and he couldn’t breathe. 

“Just a long few weeks. Between the Inquisition fighting Corypheus and distrust of Orlais, meetings are tense, to put it mildly. It seems no matter which options I choose, someone’s unhappy,” Alistair sighed and looked ahead towards the maze built into the garden. He knew he was a chicken, and he hated himself for it. He’d been avoiding the subject ever since Ari brought it up a month prior.

“Forgive my boldness, Alistair, but why should that matter? You’re the King. What you decide should be law.” Sara squeezed her hand that was in the crook of his arm.

“You sound like Ari,” he smirked, leading her into the start of the maze. Years ago, as the new King, he’d gotten lost in this maze, embarrassingly enough. Who gets lost in their own garden? But now he knew every twist and turn by heart and knew exactly where he was leading them.

“Given how fond you are of her, I take that as a compliment,” she answered.

“I’m even more fond of you.” Alistair winked. 

“And I you.” She blushed. “But seriously, I know that you want everyone to like you, but it’s just not possible to lead that way. You need to command respect from them. Your decisions are final, and they can fall in line or step aside.”

“You certainly think highly of me,” Alistair smiled.

“You think too low of yourself.” Sara stopped walking and placed a hand on his cheek. How was it that he couldn’t see how powerful and strong he really was?

Alistair looked around and confirmed that they were where he wanted to be--a small gazebo with one solid wall in the back built in the center of the maze--the perfect place for privacy. He wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her close, his free hand found her cheek. He watched her face closely; noted how her breath caught, how her pupils dilated as he slowly walked them backwards towards the wall. Alistair tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers as her back pressed against the wall.

Sara moaned into the kiss, her hands wrapping behind his head, her fingers weaving into his hair. They lost themselves, and all sense of time, in their kissing. Sara could feel Alistair close enough to know he was more than a little affected by the gentle touches, but he never pushed her, seeming to respect the unspoken boundaries. She found the respect that he had for her beautiful. It made her fall even more in lo… Oh! She sighed, melting more into the kiss, pulling him closer as the realization hit her about how she felt.

Alistair held onto her hips, afraid to move his hands for fear of pushing things too far. But he wanted her,  _ Maker _ how much he wanted her. She entranced him like no other woman had. What he had in the past with Leliana was good, but he was telling the truth: it was just physical. They were friends, sure, but there was nothing stronger. Definitely nothing like he felt with Sara, for Sara. She was unique and beautiful and commanded respect. What he wanted with her was more than something physical. What he wanted was hidden kisses, blushing smiles, laughing at each other’s jokes and heart thumping attraction. What he wanted was what they had already, which made him all the more terrified of losing her.

His lips left hers, as he trailed kisses down her jaw and along her neck, his hands squeezing again on her hips as he heard her sigh under his attentions.  He wanted to figure out every way possible to make her release those sounds. He ran his nose along her neck, standing up to brush it along hers. She opened her eyes and stared into his. He pressed his lips to hers again.

“You make me feel like I can do anything,” he told her as their gazes locked again.

“You can.” Sara, once again, touched his cheek and gave her that smile he fell asleep thinking of each night. “I have complete faith in you, Alistair.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pissed off Ari is bad. Pissed off 8-month-pregnant Ari is terrifying as Alistair is about to find out

Alistair bowed before his guard captain, Carson, who had replaced Rylock when she left shortly after Ari had returned to Denerim. Carson returned the bow and both men raised their shields, prepared to spar. While highly unlikely he’d ever fight again, Alistair felt better keeping in shape just the same.

The two men circled each other, swords at the ready. Carson made the first move, which Alistair easily blocked.

“Are you trying to go easy on me?” Alistair raised an eyebrow while moving around the ring.

“Never,” Carson smirked. Alistair liked him. He still treated Alistair as the King, but he at least would joke with Alistair if no one else was around, and he never talked to Alistair as if he was stupid.

Alistair twirled his sword, loosening his limbs before taking a swing that hit Carson hard enough that the man stumbled back a few steps.

“I’m fairly certain Princess Eleanor can hit harder than that, Sire,” Carson taunted with an amused grin. Alistair chuckled in response.

They continued trading hits back and forth for close to forty minutes, neither able to get the upper hand on the other.

“I believe we need to call a draw,” Carson panted, hands on his knees as he looked across the ring to Alistair.

Alistair was too out of breath to reply, and simply nodded his agreement. After a few more minutes, both met in the center and shook hands. “Good round.”

“Aye, Sire,” Carson smirked. He twisted his head to work out any kinks as he walked to the water bucket.

Alistair joined him, first taking a sip of the cool water, feeling it run down his parched throat. The next scoop he dumped over his head to cool off. He leaned along the wooden fence, and noticed someone practicing about twenty yards away, throwing knives at a target set another ten yards away. Whoever it was had amazing aim, hitting the target nearly every time. When they turned to pick up more knives was when he saw that the mystery rogue was Sara. He leaned on his arms, resting them on the top of the fence to watch longer.

He was used to seeing her in dresses, sometimes casual and sometimes formal, but always dresses. But what she was wearing now, leather pants and a fitted cotton shirt, accentuated her every curve. Despite the water, he was feeling warm all over again watching her.  _ Maker _ , she was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Throwing those knives, how her back would arch as she took aim, the muscles in her arms and legs flexing as she moved. Alistair’s hands flexed, wanting to hold her and his breath was short, feeling his arousal build as he watched her.

Movement caught him out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see Alia headed his way. He leaned away from the fence, not wanting to be caught watching Sara.

“Sire.” Alia tilted her head. “Arl Eamon wanted me to remind you of our dance lesson.”

“Why did he send you instead of a page?” Alistair pondered. They’d be expected to dance a waltz after their betrothal was announced; therefore the need for practice.

“I believe it was a way to ensure we actually talked,” Alia sighed. “Shall we?”

Alistair looked down at himself. “Allow me a few moments to clean up and I’ll meet you there, My Lady.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Alia nodded and headed off to the ballroom.

Alistair gave one longing look towards Sara, but was disappointed to find she’d left. He headed off towards his bathing room, taking note of Ari in the distance sitting near Zevran’s memorial. He’d had a bench installed there after he’d noticed how often she’d visit, wanting her to be comfortable.

He arrived in the ballroom ten minutes later after having taken a very quick sponge bath and changing into his formal wear--something Eamon insisted on them practicing in. He found Alia, her bodyguard and the dance instructor (plus two musicians) waiting for him.

“Ah, Your Majesty. We can begin,” the instructor nodded.

Alia curtseyed, her Warden-blue dress shimmering in the light as Alistair held out his hand to take her gloved one. His own guard stood beside Lady Alia’s as the music began. Alia’s left hand rested on Alistair’s arm as her right hand was held by his. He began leading them in the steps they’d been practicing for a month now.

“How have you been finding Denerim?” Alistair asked her as they moved.

“It is quite pleasant, Sire,” Alia nodded her head once. “I’ve found the people here have a lot of admiration for you and Princess Eleanor. You’re known for your care and generosity.”

“That’s kind to hear,” Alistair smiled. “And your quarters, they are acceptable?” 

“Aye, Sire.” Alia tilted her head.

Alistair nodded and looked past Alia to the window as they danced. In the months since meeting her, he’d had difficulty finding much in common to discuss with her. She was always short with her answers and never seemed to smile at him--definitely didn’t laugh at his jokes. It occurred to him that there was one thing maybe he could ask her help with.

“You’re a woman, right?”

Alia quirked an eyebrow and frowned.

“Maker, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry,” he sighed.  _ Off to a wonderful start _ . “What I mean is given as you’re a woman, I could use your help with something.”

“Of course, Sire.” she tilted her head to indicate for him to continue.

“How do you help a woman not feel guilty for something she shouldn’t?”

“I’m afraid I’d need to know more to help,” she replied as they moved about the floor to the music.

Alistair said a silent prayer that what he was about to say wouldn’t result in something vital on his body broken or stabbed by a certain red-haired rogue. “She was married once, and he died several years ago. Now she’s remarried and pregnant and believes that she is unfaithful to the dead man.”

“I would recommend you remind the Lady Cousland that she deserves happiness. She is not expected to spend her life in mourning and alone,” Alia smirked.

“Not so clever with my covertness, am I?” Alistair blushed.

“She’s the only woman I’ve ever seen you around, Your Majesty. Plus she’s pregnant. It wasn’t that hard to figure it out,” Alia teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll not tell a soul.”

“Thank you, Alia,” Alistair sighed.

“Of course,” she nodded. “As Queen I expect I’d be your confident in many things. Discretion is a must.”

“It’s appreciated.” Alistair bowed as the dance ended.

***

Sara locked the door to her room in the Cousland house feeling flushed. Due to the thoughts running in her head, she was grateful the house was empty. As she peeled off her practice gear, her mind replayed images from earlier today. She had noticed Alistair in the sparring ring when she arrived, but he hadn’t spotted her. He’d been facing off with another man, but she didn’t know, or really care, who he was. Her focus was completely on the shirtless monarch. His muscles rippled and flexed as he moved. The scars along his torso somehow increased the appeal to her. He was quite frankly, the sexiest man she’d laid eyes on. She’d heard some other women go on and on about the Commander of the Inquisition. Sara had never seen him, but she doubted he could compare to Alistair.

Then, just as she was able to calm herself and began her knife practice, he went for that damned water. Watching it run down him, trailing along his pecs, along his abdomen, that just about killed her on the spot. She had let out a most undignified squeak and quickly faced the target, trying to will herself to ignore that Alistair was most likely watching her now. It worked for a small time, calming her enough to attempt flirting, but when she turned to talk to him, she could see he was already engaged in another conversation with someone else. She decided instead that time alone was needed and beat a hasty retreat.

Sara fell onto her bed in nothing but her smalls and a breast band and looked at the ceiling trying to calm herself.  _ Proper ladies _ simply did not act this way. She tried to think of something,  _ anything _ else to stop the throbbing between her legs, but her thoughts kept insisting on replaying that water running down Alistair’s abs.  _ What would it be like to just lick that water from him? _ That thought alone made her moan.

Sara slid her hand along her stomach and into her smalls, closing her eyes as her fingers applied some of the wetness there to her clit. She’d only done this a few times before, but never about someone she’d actually kissed before. It made it all the more real to her, knowing exactly how he smelled, how he sounded when aroused, how his eyes darkened. She imagined Alistair was there with her now, that it was his fingers touching her instead of her own.

She could practically feel his breath tickling her neck. She remembered how it felt when he ran his tongue along it, and imagined him doing so now. She softly ran a fingernail along her neck to simulate his tongue, adding to the ache between her legs. Would he moan or would he be quiet, just watching her? Having never had someone in her bed, her mind seemed unsure what to do next, causing her to start to lose the tension that was building.

Sara looked at the ceiling and tried to remember things she’d heard her older sisters talking about when they thought she was asleep. There was one thing they both talked about in great detail that they seemed to really like their suitors to do. She wasn’t sure it was something Alistair would want to do--using his mouth on her--but this was her fantasy after all.

With a plan in mind, she closed her eyes again and imagined he was now down at the end of the bed. She bent her legs and imagined Alistair was putting them over his shoulders. Sara moaned, remembering how those shoulder muscles moved when he was sparring earlier. She could picture lust in his eyes as he moved his mouth to her. He teased her first with kisses on her upper thighs, and then pressed a kiss to her slit. His tongue then tickled at her opening and her hips lifted at the sensation. The tip of his tongue flicked at her clit and she kicked at the intensity of it. Alistair chuckled deeply and pinned her down, moving back to devour her. She pressed her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as he expertly pulled her apart. Within minutes, the pressure building gave and she came--hard.

Sara removed her hand from her smalls and started at the ceiling, waiting for her breathing to slow down. If anyone knew what thoughts she was daring to have about the King of Ferelden, she’d probably be executed. But she thought of his smile, and relaxed. He was always so easy to laugh, and just seemed lighter somehow around her. She loved the crinkles around his eyes that would appear when he laughed. She hoped she was bringing him some happiness. She loved their walks, how he’d tell her about his day, or his thoughts about something he read or saw. How they’d walk through the gardens for privacy, or along the water where it was so quiet.

Then it occurred to Sara as she laid there on her bed--Alistair only spent time with her in places no one else would see them. Was he ashamed of her? She knew she wasn’t high in the nobility, even lower given she was ninth born. Maybe...maybe he was more like his father than she initially thought. Maybe she really was just a dalliance. Sara started to tear up, crawling under the blankets as she put together more and more things in her head and came up with a picture that broke her heart. Maybe she was just a fling; the King’s dirty little secret. That’s why he had been so secretive, always hiding her away.

She laid on her side, curled in on herself and wiped at the tears falling as her chest tightened and breathing felt harder to do. She needed a friend to talk to.

***

Alistair read through the documentation Fox had left with him of debriefings from their Orlesian spies. He was so engrossed with what he was reading, that he never heard his door opening. In fact, it wasn’t until he felt a tugging on his sleeve that he even realized he wasn’t alone.

“Well hello, Ele,” he smiled down at the girl, pushing his chair out to make room in his lap for her.

She climbed into it, presenting him with a hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, Uncle. Can you help me with something?”

“Of course. What do you need?” He put his reports down, giving her his full attention.

“I want to get the baby a present. I want it to be their first present,” Ele smiled.

“That’s very sweet,” Alistair nodded. “Do you know what you want to get for the baby?”

Ele nodded again, clearly excited. “There’s a stuffed toy that looks like a dracolisk at the toy store in the marketplace. I think the baby would like that.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Alistair agreed.

“But I don’t have any money,” Ele sighed.

“Ahh, and that’s where my help comes in, isn’t it?” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

Ele nodded, “Can you help?”

Alistair smiled at her and ran his hand down the back of her head affectionately. “I think that’s a sweet thing for you to do. You’re already thinking like a big sister. Yes, Ele, I’d be happy to get the toy for you.”

“Oh, thank you!” She drove her arms around his neck, squeezing hard. “You’re the best!”

“You’re very welcome,” Alistair laughed at her excitement.

“Ele, can I talk with your Uncle please? Alone.” Alistair looked up to see a rather unhappy looking eight-month-pregnant Ari.

“Ok, Mama,” Ele climbed down from her Uncle’s lap. She stopped next to her mother and placed her hands on Ari’s belly, making a cup shape. She whispered something into the cup and then smiled up at her mother, leaving with a smile. She’d began whispering to the baby for the last few weeks, ever since Anders told her the baby could hear them. Ari had no idea what Ele was saying to her new brother or sister, but she found it adorable.

Ari closed the door once the Princess left.

“I saw you up at the memorial. Do you want to talk about it?” Alistair asked, taking a guess on what she was here for.

“Maybe later.” The look on her face as she turned around made Alistair grateful his bodyguard was nearby. Ari slammed her hand on his desk. “You didn’t tell her. You’ve had months. What is wrong with you?”

“Ari, calm down. This isn’t good for the baby.” Alistair held his hands up, trying to appease her.

“If you want me calm, then talk to Sara!” Ari shouted, rearing up on him so fast that Alistair took several steps back before hitting the wall. “The ball is in a few days and you still haven’t talked to her about Alia. And I’m guessing you haven’t talked with Alia either.”

Alistair blushed. “I...well I mean I’ve been meaning to, but then…”

“She thinks you’re ashamed of her. She thinks that’s why you have been secretive.” Ari glared at him. “I came home to her crying in my kitchen.”

“What? She thinks that? Oh Maker. I promise you, I’ll fix this. I’ll talk to her when she comes to meet me for lunch tomorrow.” Alistair felt lower than low.

“You better, Alistair. I didn’t introduce you for you to break my friend’s heart. I expect you to make this right.” Ari left in a huff, slamming the door behind her hard enough to send a shield flying down from the wall. Alistair sunk in his chair, feeling like a heel.

Without turning his head, he spoke to Trevor. “You would have stepped in if she tried to kill me, right?”

“You do know she took on an archdemon?” was the man’s response.

***

Sara knocked on Alistair’s office door and entered when he called out to do so. His eyes lit up when he saw her. He stood up from his desk and walked around it quickly to meet her. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her close for a quick kiss. Sara seemed a little shaky and he knew he had to reassure her of what he wanted.

“Can we sit?” He motioned to his couch. When she nodded, he led her to it, sitting down beside her.

“What did you wish to talk about?” She gave him that soft smile he loved.

Alistair felt antsy, and could tell his hands were getting a little clammy. His fingers ran through his hair as he tried to find his words. “There’s...Well there’s something I should have talked with you about long ago. But I didn’t because I was afraid. Afraid of what you’d say. Afraid you’d be angry, and so I was a coward. But I need to tell you.”

“Whatever it is, you know you can tell me.” Sara reached out for his hand again.

“At the ball, there’s going to be an announcement. There’s been an arrangement made with Nevar…”

“SIRE! We need to get you somewhere safe quickly.” Ser Carson burst into the room along with Ser Carly and another guard.

Alistair jumped up from the couch. “What’s going on here?”

“The guards are chasing a Venatori assassin through the castle now. We need to get you somewhere safe until he’s caught. Now, Your Majesty, there’s no time to waste,” Carson explained as the others two flanked Alistair and rushed him out the door, leaving Sara behind. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alistair paced in front of the floor length mirrors while Grayson chased behind trying to put the finishing touches on the King’s outfit. The tailor looked exasperated, clearly wishing the monarch would just stand still, but he held his tongue as they continued to circle the floor.

Alistair didn’t even register that Grayson was there. His mind was focused on the ball that was about to start and that he’d hadn’t had even two free minutes since the incident with the would-be assassin. It had taken several hours for them to track the Venatori down. Even then, the King wasn’t free to leave the room they’d sequestered him to until Fox had completed interrogating the man to ensure there were no other Venatori spies in the castle. By the time Alistair was free, it was well after midnight.

The day after that, a contingent from Navarra arrived representing the King Pentaghast, who was too elderly to travel himself. Alistair had been busy “making nice” with the group, as well as seeing to a few odd and end issues in the kingdom that needed his time. Before he knew it, the ball had arrived and he still hadn’t talked with Sara. He tried to figure out how he could get her aside to speak before the announcement was made. 

“Sire?”

Alistair looked up to see Tegan and Eamon waiting for him near the doorway. Alistair let out a sigh and nodded. Grayson took advantage of the fact that the King had finally stopped moving to finish up. Alistair closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again, following his ‘uncles’ out to the ballroom.

The party was in full bloom. Unlike most balls that would begin in the evening, the anniversary of the end of the Blight was a day-long celebration. This ball, which began just after noon, would go until six bells. After that, many of the party goers would spill out into the streets of Denerim to take part in the street festival that the common man enjoyed. Alistair took his place on the dais next to Alia, along with his advisors, his guard Trevor, and Alia’s guard.

“Lady Alia,” Alistair tilted his head to her.

“Sire.” Alia curtseyed.

Alistair’s eyes searched the room looking for a hint of Sara’s blonde hair. He stopped his search when another blonde woman approached the King, her blue and grey dress appearing to be made of the finest silk. She curtseyed as she stopped in front of the King.

“Your Majesty,” she smiled.

“Lady Inquisitor.” Alistair returned the smile, taking the Inquisitor’s hand to help her to stand. “Allow me to introduce you to the Lady Alia Pentaghast.”

“I believe you are distant cousins with a dear friend, Cassandra Pentaghast,” Evelyn Trevelyan nodded to Lady Alia.

“Quite possible. There are a lot of us,” Lady Alia smirked.

“Your Commander seems perturbed,” Alistair nodded his head towards the back of the room. Evelyn turned to see Cullen in his uniform standing at attention near the wall as if inspecting his troops instead of celebrating. She hoped the subject of the Blight wasn’t bringing up unpleasant memories of Kinloch for him, but he had assured her earlier that he was fine.

“I think dances isn’t really his preferred pastime,” Evelyn chuckled.

“Bring him some of the elderberry tarts on the table over there,” Alistair smirked. “They’ll remind him of Ferelden. He may even dare to smile.”

“One can hope.” the Inquisitor winked at Alistair and left to do just what the King suggested.

Alistair continued his search around the room, but still hadn’t located Sara. Off to one side, he spotted Ari and Anders talking with Oghren and the Warden Commander of Vigil’s Keep, a man named Geralt. He approached the group, nodding to Geralt, and shaking hands with Oghren.

“Pike Twirler,” Oghren chuckled.

“I see you were kind enough to bathe. A true cause for celebration,” Alistair teased back.

“Well now that Sparkle-Fingers is a married man, I may have a chance with some of the ladies. Ooo, there’s one now.” Oghren straightened his jacket and walked off, only to stop beside a noble woman and smack her on the ass.

“Charming,” Geralt rolled his eyes and then excused himself from the group.

“Have you seen Sara?” Alistair asked Ari.

“She left,” she answered curtly.

“What do you mean ‘left’?” 

“I mean you didn’t tell her and I wasn’t about to set up my friend for public humiliation so I told her about the marriage. She left on a carriage home, escorted by one of her brothers. I have never been disappointed in you until now, Alistair.” Ari walked off. Although she had said it all barely above a whisper, Alistair knew she was yelling, and was clearly pissed. His heart shattered at the realization that Sara was gone; that he’d lost his chance to speak with her.

“What?” He noticed Anders watching him.

“Nothing. Just, if it was Ari on that carriage I’d already be halfway there on the fastest horse I could find,” Anders shrugged.

“It’s not that simple. I can’t just go after her no matter how much I want to,” he answered.

“Oh. I thought you were the King. Sorry.” Anders looked at him--definitely  _ not _ sorry.

“I can’t just call off a wedding. Everyone would be angry, there’s consequences…”

“No,” Anders shook his head. “Blow up a chantry and start a war if you want to see anger and consequences. Change who you’re marrying and I doubt most will bat an eye. They get invited to a party either way.”

Alistair looked up to where Alia was talking with a dignitary. “I think I need to have a conversation.” He walked away without waiting for an answer, his guard following closely behind.

Anders walked over to stand beside his wife who was talking with Fergus and Nathaniel. He bumped his arm into her shoulder. “Mission accomplished,” he whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ari entwined one of her fingers with his and smirked at him.

“Lady Alia, a word, if I may,” Alistair tilted his head. “In private please.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” she nodded, turning to follow him to his office with her guard. Alistair’s guard, Trevor, signalled a page over and spoke to him softly, before following the party into the office, closing the door behind him.

“My Lady.” Alistair ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “I’m sorry, I can’t go through with the wedding.”

“You can’t?” She looked surprised, but didn’t seem angry that he could tell.

“There’s someone else. I know I should have said something sooner, and I worry what this will mean for relations with Nevarra. If you need to say it was you that called it off, that I’m an idiot, whatever, it’s fine. But the wedding is off, I’m so sorr...ooof.”

Alia had practically thrown herself at him, her arms wrapping around behind his head as she kissed his cheek. “Alistair, thank you.”

“Hey, you  _ do  _ know my name! And you’re happy? I mean I know I’m not a catch…”

“No,” Alia interrupted him. “You are a wonderful man. You’re charming, and caring and funny.”

“Funny?”

“You have no idea how often I had to bite my cheek to not laugh at your jokes,” Alia smirked. “Whoever she is, she’s very lucky.”

“If I’m such a catch, why were you so distant and unhappy?” Alistair was confused.

“I was hoping you’d decide you weren’t interested in me and call off the wedding,” Alia blushed.

“So, you’re not mad? Not even about there being another woman?”

Alia looked at her guard and blushed again, shaking her head when she looked back at the King.

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ why you got so mad at me when I said he doesn’t smile,” Alistair chuckled as he watched Alia take the guard’s hand. “So then, we’re ok?”

“We are,” Alia answered. “And don’t worry about Nevarra. I’ll talk to the King and settle it.”

“Thank you, Alia.” Alistair let out a sigh of relief. “I apologize for leaving you, but I need to stop a carriage.”

“Go,” Alia nodded.

“There’s horses waiting at the stable, Your Majesty,” Trevor informed him as they left the office.

“Already?”

“I sent word to the stable master as soon as you entered the office, Sire,” Trevor winked at him.

Not ten minutes later, the King and his bodyguard were dashing out of the castle gates on the fastest horses in the stable.

***

Sara looked out the window at the passing landscape. She held the handkerchief that Anders had pressed into her hands hours ago when she’d left the Cousland home. Her tears had finally dried, replaced with anger; at Alistair for misleading her; at herself for being foolish enough to believe his lies. Ari had tried to reassure her that Alistair was just a fool, that he hadn’t been duplicitous. She wasn’t sure if Ari was just trying to cover for her friend or not, but the result was the same--Sara was returning home broken hearted and feeling ashamed. She was grateful that it was her brother Bryce making the return trip with her and not Curtis; he would have made her feel worse on the trip home. It was just luck that Bryce happened to be in Denerim as part of a team of soldiers accompanying the Inquisitor and Commander. Bryce had been exactly what she needed--comforting while also giving her some space; which is why he now rode his horse while she sat alone in the carriage.

Ari had been kind enough to send her home with a letter thanking Sara’s parents for loaning her to them and saying how wonderful she was. Sara doubted it keep her family holding their tongues about blowing this chance. 

By now Alistair’s betrothal had been announced. They probably had their official first dance. Had he even noticed she wasn’t there? If he did, did it bother him or would he just find someone else to fool into believing they were special to him? Why had she ever been stupid enough to believe the King of Ferelden would have any real interest in someone of her standing?

She was jostled from her thoughts as the carriage came to an unexpected stop.

***

Alistair jumped down from his horse as the carriage stopped when his guards blocked its path. The burly looking Inquisition soldier that had been riding along side the carriage also dismounted, but showed no signs of moving to allow Alistair to pass.

“Please, I need to speak with the Lady Sara,” Alistair protested as the soldier mirrored his movements to the left and right.

“She wishes to be left alone,” was the soldier’s curt response, his eyes narrowing at the King.

“No harm will come to her. I am the King, allow me to pass,” Alistair tried, sounding what Ari referred to as ‘Kingly’.

“I am well aware of who you are, and at the risk of being locked up for treason, I repeat--No. You’ve done enough harm to my sister already.”

Alistair flinched. Trying to outrank a soldier was one thing; trying to get by a protective brother was something altogether harder. “I swear to you, I want to set things right. Please.”

“It’s alright, Bryce,” a voice sounded behind the soldier as a white-gloved hand appeared on his arm. Bryce stood aside, his eyes never leaving Alistair’s as Sara was revealed behind him.

“So speak,” she snapped.

“Here? I was hoping we could do this a little more...private,” Alistair fumbled, becoming bashful.

“Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone here or not at all. If your words are sincere, it doesn’t matter who hears them.” Her stare pierced him, daring him to meet her challenge.

Alistair looked around to see everyone watching the King. He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment as Sara just watched him expectedly. He sighed to himself. He adored how strong willed she was, not one to back down. But it wasn’t as fun when it was turned on him. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and didn’t waver her glare. 

Alistair was grateful that Ari wasn’t with him at this moment because she would have relished watching him squirm for sure.

“Sara, I’m so sorry. I should have said something earlier about Alia.”

“Yes, you should have,” she nodded.

“I know, but I was afraid,” he admitted, knowing how Eamon would probably have a heart attack if he knew the King of Ferelden just admitted to experiencing fear in front of his subjects.

“Of what?”

“Of this”--he threw his arms wide--“of you leaving. Of never seeing you again. We called the wedding off; please forgive me.”

“Why would you call it off?” She crooked her eyebrow, confusion on her face.

“Because she’s not who I want to be standing beside in the Royal Chapel.” Alistair then fell to his knee in front of her. Immediately, everyone else followed suit to not be standing above the King. All except Sara. She was clearly making a declaration of being his equal--a dangerous gamble that only increased his affections of her.

“Oh for the love of… Stand up all of you. You’re ruining the moment,” Alistair chuckled despite his annoyance. Once everyone rose, he turned his attentions back to Sara. “Sara Carline, would you please return to Denerim with me and rule beside me as my Queen.”

Sara gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. Her eyes finally left Alistair’s to look at her brother. Bryce had a smirk on his face as she caught his gaze. “This is going to send Curtis into a tizzy. I can’t wait to see it.” He winked at her as he spoke. “Not to object, Your Highness, but you will need to speak with our father, of course.”

Alistair kept his eyes on Sara. “That depends on your sister’s answer, Ser Knight.”

Sara realized that Alistair was still on his knees before her. “That depends, actually, on you.”

“Me?” 

“There can be no secrets between us. No more keeping me in the dark about anything. We need to be partners.” Her eyes darted between his.

“I swear it on my life,” he promised.

“Then yes, Alistair. I will marry you,” Sara smiled wider than he’d ever seen her smile. He was on his feet in a blur, pulling Sara into his arms. As those around them cheered, he leaned his lips to hers, but stopped just before touching. “One more secret I’ve been keeping, my Lady.”

“What is that?” 

“I am madly in love with you. You’ve had my heart for months,” he told her as he closed the distance and sealed his declaration with a kiss.

***

“Are you ready?” 

Sara turned to find her father waiting by the door, his arm extended to her. She turned back to face the mirror and took a look once more at herself in her wedding gown. The blue dress was trimmed with grey, mirroring the King’s uniform. Her attendant pulled the veil over Sara’s head. Sara took one final breath to steady her nerves and turned back to her father, taking his offered arm.

To say her parents had been shocked to see their daughter being escorted home by the King of Ferelden and his entourage would be an understatement. As Bryce had predicted, Curtis did throw a fit behind closed doors, going so far as to suggest that Sara had somehow performed blood magic on Alistair. Bryce had smacked him on the back of the head at that point, finally shutting him up. Her father, of course, approved of the marriage. As he got to know Alistair more, Bryce found that he was quite pleased with his sister’s choice in a husband.

“You’re shaking,” Sara’s father whispered as they walked into the courtyard.

“There’s so many people,” she replied, looking at the crowd that extended further than she could see.

“It’s not every day they see their King marry,” he squeezed her arm in support. “Lean on me if you need, but Maker, don’t pass out whatever you do.”

Sara refrained from rolling her eyes and straightened herself, concentrating instead on the tiny figure at the end of the long line of people. As they walked, seeing herself get closer and closer to Alistair calmed her. Once she stood in front of him, he gave her that boyish grin she’d first fallen in love with months ago. Since her return with him to Denerim, he’d become more relaxed around her. He’d spend their dinners discussing his day and asking about hers. He showed genuine interest in what she had to say, and often asked her opinion on decisions he had to make. He’d taken his promise to treat her as an equal to heart. More than that, Sara enjoyed that she got to see a side of Alistair that most of the world did not. She got to see the man he was beneath the King, including his insecurities as well. She felt good knowing she was becoming his confidant and his safe place. She hoped in some small way that it made his job as King a little easier.

They turned in unison as the Reverend Mother announced the King and Queen of Ferelden to the masses. The ensuing applause was deafening, to which Sara couldn’t help but smile at the outpouring of love she felt coming from their countrymen. She looked to her right when she felt a small hand take hers and smiled down at the Princess who was smiling up at her. Cheers started throughout the crowd, chants of “Long live the King and Queen” and she felt tears prickle at her eyes in response.

***

Alistair pulled Sara into his arms laughing as they made their escape from the festivities. He kissed his bride, feeling happier than he could even put into words. For so long he’d dreamed of having someone to love and someone who loved him for who he was deep down, and now he had her. She loved the man who never took himself too seriously, found his affection for his Eleanor as a strength, and would comfort the scared boy still inside of him that would appear at times. The royal couple leaned on each other as they walked the hallway to their bedchamber. Since returning several months ago, they’d remained chaste, and Alistair was eager to finally get to see Sara in nothing but a smile.

“Have I told you enough yet that I love you?” he asked as he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Not nearly, my King,” Sara giggled, feeling light and happy.

“Well then, forgive my neglect, My Lady,” Alistair gave a showy bow and then scooped Sara up in his arms bridal style. “Tell me, my Queen, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Sara blushed and leaned her head to whisper into Alistair’s ear just what she had fantasized about him doing to her long ago. Her blush deepened as she pulled her head back.

“Oh, my dear. I can most definitely do that for you.” Alistair’s eyes darkened with lust as he kicked the bedroom door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little tale <3 
> 
> Aren't you proud of me -- I didn't kill anyone! I mean Ari nearly did, but everyone lived, YAY!
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you had a fun ride with this. I love readers asking questions - this came as a result of one. So if you have any, let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find errors so I can fix them <3
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [WardenAri](http://wardenari.tumblr.com)  
> Find me on [ Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/bella.abraham.946) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WardenAri)


End file.
